Kingdom Hearts & Disney Talk 'N' Dare Show
by StarzXAndXMoon
Summary: See your fave KH/Disney characters get embarrased, humiliated and look just plain stupid in this show where it's all about the laughter and the stupidity. Yes people, it's the Kingdom Hearts/Disney Talk/Dare Show! Man, that's a mouthful...
1. The Rules

**So basically I'm re-writing this series and making my expectations and rules very clear with you people! You should read them, I mean it! Otherwise I shall send my hound of Mightyena on you! Mwa hah ha haaaaaa..... **

**Rules**

1) At the end of each chapter, I will announce the guests for the next 'episode' which should give enough time to decide on dares/questions for them, since I take like FOREVER to put in the next one

2) But if you're nice, I may just do it even quicker.

3) Limit your dares/questions to one for each person

4) However, if you have an additional dare/question which involves more than one person, than those are accepted. I'd actually like a few dares like those. (But not for every single person PLEASE!!)

5) I'll try my best to make the guests just as much as they are in real life (sorta). So don't get mad at me if they're OOC okay? I mean, no one can REALLY portray these characters as they really are. Although I admit there are some who come close.

6) You can flame if you like. But I won't take any dares which are too violent for my taste or questions which I feel would be too insulting to the person it's being directed to.

7) I encourage yaio & yuri questions and dares (although the dares are more fun), but keep it to a limit. No kissing or any of that kind of stuff. I swear if you send me a dare that says that Sora & Roxas have to sleep together or something like that, then you will receive a very angry PM from me, I'm not kidding.

8) Please don't be disappointed if your ideas don't make it. It could be that your ideas for the next batch of guests may be the ones I end up using

9) You are free to ask questions or dares to the host, but nothing like _Who would you go out with from the KH guys? _Or _Kiss {insert KH/Disney/FF character}_ OR _Cosplay as one of the characters_. My OC is a neutral character and so she may insult them if she chooses to. Otherwise, she's not some obsessed fan-girl. I am. (LOL)

10) Nee-Nee (my OC) more or less encourage pairings, and there is no storyline to this, it's just really for fun. BUT!!! But; there is no confirmed pairings in this series

11) You have the choice of who you would like as guests (Should be mostly KH/Disney people, I know you may not like Disney as much as you used to, but still), however for the first few 'episodes', the guests are already set. BTW there should be a specific group which is canon, non-canon or both. (i.e. Sora, Donald & Goofy, certain Orgy members ect.)

12) The maximum number of guests for each chapter is 6, but I encourage only 4 at least.

13) Every once in a while there'll be a KH/Disney Show Special (The first one should be in Christmas soon enough even though I don't celebrate it.). Each Special will have 6 characters (again, it should be a certain group which is canon/fanon). You can choose the theme, and the dares and questions should within the theme's category per se.

14) Enjoy watching the KH crew getting humiliated like none other

15) Oh and make sure to send reviews and PMs with your thoughts of the fanfic and give me your dares and questions! I don't want to make up dares and questions forever! Creativity is encouraged! =)

**StarzXAndXMoon**


	2. Sora, Riku and Kairi

**Okay, so here's the first chapter. I haven't changed it really. So remember my rules and maybe, just maybe, it'll end up on the next 'episode'. You neverknow. **

**Until then, read, review, dare/question. Remember that now. **

**Episode 1: Sora, Riku & Kairi**

* * *

Me: Hello ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the Kingdom Hearts/Disney Talk/Dare show!! Making it's first appearance on FanFiction!!

Audience: *claps and go 'Whooooo!!'*

Me: I'm your hostess, Nee-Nee, and I shall be taking in users' questions and dares that they have for our guests. Anyways, please welcome our first three guests. Our first guest, he's one of our favorite heroes, his hair is unusually spiky and he's one of the most positive guy I've ever met. Give it up for Sora!!

*Sora enters, the crowd cheers like crazy, especially the girls, most especially his fan-girls. He shakes Nee-Nee's hand and gives her a friendly hug*

Me: Welcome to the show Sora.

Sora: Thanks for inviting me Nee-Nee.

Fan-girl 1: Will you go out with me Sora?

Fan-girl 2: No way he's going out with you, rat-face!

Fan-girl 1: What'd you just call me?!

Fan-girl 2: Rat-face. Rat-face, rat-face, rat-face! What ya gonna do, sis?

Fan-girl 1: Okay that's it. It's on!!! *Starts hitting Fan-girl 2. Then all the fan-girls start fighting*

Me: *anime sweat-drop* Well…, talk about fan-girl jealousy.

Sora: Yeah well, that's fame and fortune for ya.

Me: Not to mention immense gaming popularity...Anyhoo, take a seat while I introduce our next guest.

Sora: Sure Nee-Nee. *sits down*

Me: Our next guest, she's a Princess of Heart; she's the object of affection of two certain boys-

Sora: Who are they? Who are you talking about?

Me: I didn't finish Sora! Anyways, AS I was saying, she's the object of affection for two certain boys, and she likes making lucky charms. Give a big hand for Kairi!

*Kairi enters, waving at the crowd. The crowd cheers like crazy. The fan-boys cheer like mad while the fan-girls (for Sora and Riku) and any other Kairi haters boo and hiss. Nee-Nee hugs Kairi, but she looks a bit unsure at the audience*

Me: Pay them no attention. You're a great girl, you know that.

Sora: And don't you forget it.

Kairi: *blushes* Hey Sora. *Takes seat next to Sora*

*Fan-girls and Kairi-haters are ready to throw objects at her*

Me: Before you start throwing whatever it is you're about to throw at Kairi, I would like to introduce my security service. GUYS!!

*Torterra, Grovyle, Empoleon, Charizard, Marshtomp, Blaziken, Bayleef, Quilava, Leafeon, Flareon, Pikachu, Lucario, Murkrow, Luxray and Staraptor enter the stage (all with cool Secret Service glasses), taking up a lot of space and blocking most of the audience's view of Sora and Kairi as 'Eye of the Tiger' starts playing*

Audi. Member 1: *stands up, clearly shocked* Pokemon?! They're the security service? Isn't this the 'Kingdom Hearts/Disney Talk/Dare Show'?! Why do you have Pokemon? Pokemon have nothing to do with Kingdom Hearts OR Disney!

Torterra, Charizard, Staraptor, Luxray and Lucario: You got a problem with that?! *they and other Pokemon start growling too, baring teeth. Audi. Member 1 gets scared and sits down*

Me: A few things. One: they know how to talk and understand human speech clearly. Two: They are trained to attack anyone- except me and anyone I don't want them to attack- if things are getting out of hand, ONLY if I say so. This means fan-girls and fan-boys and anyone else who hates the present guests and future guests; control your anger and obsession issues or I'll be forced to use any one of them on you! And you do not want to mess with these bad boys and girls. Got it memorized? (A/N: I just had to throw it in!)

*Audience nods, too scared to argue back*

Me: Alright Pokemon, go back and take a break. I'll call you guys later. *Pokemon exit backstage*. Now that's done with. Let's introduce our final guest. He wore a blindfold for who knows how long, He's got long silver hair, and he beats Sora almost every time…Ladies and gentlemen, Riku!!

*Riku enters and crowd goes mad. A few girls faint when he flashes a smile at them*

Riku: You took long enough to introduce me.

Me: Sorry, I had to show these people the security, other-wise Kairi would have been pelted with fruits and veggies and much, much more.

Riku: *Sees Sora and Kairi* Hey guys.

Sora and Kairi: Hey Riku. *Riku takes a seat next to Kairi*

Me: Alright, now that we have that settled with, let's begin!

*Audiences cheers*

Okay, first question goes to Sora. And this is a question that has been haunting us all:

_Sora- How does your spiky hair seem to defy gravity? Do you use any kind of hair-gel to make it oh-so-spiky? _

Sora: First of all, that's two questions. And um…well, no I don't use hair-gel. I've had hair like this as long as I can remember.

Riku: As far as he's concerned, he can't remember much.

Sora: HEEEY!!!! *Gives death glare to Riku*

Me: Okay, next question goes to Riku!

_Riku- Have people ever mistook you for an old man?_

Riku: What? No! I'm WAAAY younger!! I'm 16 for goodness' sake!

Me: Then why do you have silver hair? Silver hair is the sign of maturity and-

Riku: Yeah, you see? I'm mature. I'm way more mature than everyone here.

Me: You didn't let me finish, you blah! Silver hair is the sign of maturity _and_ aging!

Sora: Hah ha! Riku's an old man! *Rolls on floor in hysterics. Kairi and Audience start laughing too*

Riku: I AM NOT AN OLD MAN! *fails to hide his blush*

Me: Get used to it Riku, this is showbiz.

Riku: Whatever.

Me: Alright, now that we're done laughing at Riku, let's move on to the next question. Kairi-

Mail-man: *enters stage with a huge vertical crate* Special delivery for Nee-Nee!

Me: For me? Really? But can't you do this later, like after the show is over? We're on live.

Mail-man: We are? *looks at audience and cameras, and then looks at Sora, Riku and Kairi* OH!! Hi everyone! I'm Sammy, the mail-man!

Audience: Hi Sammy.

Sammy: Hey guys, it's so great to see you. You know, I always wanted to be a hero. If I was one, I'd have this really cool blah blah blah…*starts rambling on and on about him being a hero*

~5 minutes later~

Sammy the mail-man is still rambling, everyone is bored to death*

Me: Okay, I'm putting an end to this. SECURITY!!

*Luxray, Quilava and Marshtomp enter, knock Sammy out and take him away*

Me: Luxray!

*Luxray enters again*

Luxray: Yes Mistress.

Me: Please take Sammy back to the post office and tell his officials that he's gone a little cuckoo.

Luxray: Of course Mistress. Will there be anything else?

Me: Yes. *whispers into Luxray's ear Luxray nods, stifling a laugh*

Luxray: Of course Mistress. *exits to join other Pokemon*

Kairi: Can you get back to asking me the question now?

Me (sarcastically): Yes your Highness *mock bow, making everyone laugh except Kairi, who scowls* (goes back to normal voice) Sorry. Now, here's your question:

_Kairi- Why are your outfits so incredibly short?_

Kairi *blushes* No comment.

Me: Alright, I'm letting you off the hook for now. But I'm warning you, someone will ask you that question again, or something like it. And you'll HAVE to answer.

Kairi: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *head hangs low and goes into deep blue funk*

Me: Anyway, before we go on to the dares, let's see what's in that crate!

Audience: YEAH!!

Me: *uses crowbar to open it, but can't open it* It won't budge. Try using your Keyblades.

Sora: You sure that'll work?

Me: It may, it may not. It's worth a shot.

*Sora, Kairi and Riku bring out their Keyblades and point it at the crate. A Keyhole appears; beams of light shoot out of the Keyblades and into the Keyhole. The crate dissolves in light as the Keyhole vanishes, there is a huge cloud of smoke in it's place*

Me: Is there anything in there?

?: Hello!!

Me: What was that?

*Walt Disney comes out from the smoke. Whole crowd cheers like crazy. More people faint. Nee-Nee's jaw drops to the floor*

Me: I…don't…believe it. WALT DISNEY!!!!! Ladies and gentlemen, Walt Disney!!

Sora, Riku and Kairi: WHO??!!

Me: You guys have never heard of Walt Disney?! *Said people shake their heads* Walt Disney is only like, the greatest animation artist to ever exist! This is the guy who created Mickey, Donald and Goofy and almost everyone else you know and don't know! His company also created most of the people you guys do know when he wasn't around! HAPPY?!

*Sora, Riku and Kairi nod, but are confused at the same time*

Me: What are you doing here Mr. Disney?

Walt Disney: Please call me Walt. And I'm here to host the show with you.

Me: * * *In temporary state of shock!*

Sora: Nee-Nee? *waves hand over her face* Nee-Nee?

Walt Disney: Is she alright?

Me: *breaks from shock* Y-yeah. I don't believe it…*dreamy anime eyes* Someone pinch me, I must be dreaming! NOT LITERALLY! *Points at Sora*

Sora: What did I do?

Me: Sure, you can help me host the show! I'd be more than happy to have you on the show.

*Audience cheers. Walt Disney is introduced to the guests and takes a seat next to Nee-Nee*

Disney: Now, should we get started on those dares?

Me: Yes we will! The first one is for Sora!

_Sora- Wear an Indian sharee and dance to Indian music_

Sora: WHAT?! I am NOT wearing an Indian sharee! It's for women for goodness' sake! Besides, I don't even know how to dance to classical Hindi music!

Me: Don't worry! We've hired a teacher who can teach you everything you need to know in one hour!

Sora: I'm still not doing it! =3

Me: How 'bout for a cookie? *takes out cookie*

Sora Okay! *Nee-Nee tosses cookie to Sora. He eats it with a goofy face* =3

Me: GROVYLE! PIKACHU! FLAREON!

*Said Pokemon enter the stage. They receive a round of applause*

Flareon: You're all too kind.

Me: Please take Sora to his dance instructor to begin practice for his Indian dance performance.

Grovyle: Yes, Mistress. *The Pokemon are about to leave with Sora backstage*

Me: Oh and guys…?

Pikachu: Yes?

Me: Please don't call me 'Mistress'. Just Nee-Nee. Tell that to the others as well.

Flareon: Yes Mis- I mean…Nee-Nee.

Me: Ms. Nee-Nee is fine too. And one more thing.

Pikachu: Yes Nee-Nee?

Me: If Sora starts panicking and/or gets too lazy, knock some sense into him. *forms a small evil smile*

Grovyle: Yes Nee-Nee *smiles evilly, Pikachu and Flareon smile evilly too. They leave backstage.*

Me: Sora will be a while, but let's get on with the other dares now. Mr. Disney, would you like to take it away?

Disney: Sure, Nee-Nee! This one is for Kairi.

_Kairi- Kiss the mystery guy for 10 minutes and only break for air for 5 seconds _

Kairi: Uh, okay…

Me: Please come out mystery guy!

*Mystery guy comes out wearing a blue cloak and hood, hiding his face. Audience clap*

Me: And your time starts…now!!

*Kairi and mystery person start kissing. Kairi and the mystery person are enjoying the kiss, so they deepen the kiss. Kairi wraps her arms around the person's neck and the mystery person wraps his arms around her waist. The couple then starts doing all those things people do when they make out in films old and new (and real life), both silly and sexy*

Me, Riku, Disney and Audience: O.O

Disney: Hey, it's been 20 minutes already!

Me: It has? *Checks watch* Okay guys, time's up!!

*Kairi and mystery person break apart reluctantly*

Me: So…how was the kiss?

Kairi (flirtatious voice): Pretty good. In fact…*is about to kiss mystery person again, but Nee-Nee intervenes*

Me: Uh, Kairi, maybe we should see who the mystery person is.

Kairi: Okay…? Who?

Me: *sighs* Mystery guy, please put up your hood.

*Mystery guy puts up his hood and reveals himself to be none other than…*

Audience, Riku and Kairi: Sammy the mail-man?!

Sammy: That's right sugar lips. Speaking of sugar lips, Kairi, how 'bout a lil' more? *makes kissy noises and puckers lips*

Kairi: NO!! Get away from me you creep! I can't believe I kissed a weirdo…, and I liked it! *Screams and runs away from him and leaves set. Sammy runs after her*

Me: …Shouldn't you go save her Riku?

Riku: Eh, I can't be bothered to.

Me: Gee, that's too bad. We need her for your dare. Now we can't do your dare, because only Kairi can do it. I can't, no one can…

Riku: Really? Oh I don't have to do the dare then?

Disney: 'Fraid not.

Riku: YEEESS!! I mean…aww too bad.

Me: It's okay Riku, there's always the next dare!

Riku: I hate you.

Me: I know. *Cell phones ring.* Oh, hold on. *answers phone* Hello…Oh hey Staraptor...Yeah, you found them? Great; yeah listen, bring Kairi back to the set, but you can kick Sammy out, he freaks me out…That's a great idea, why didn't I think of it before? Yeah I will…See ya too! *puts down phone*

Disney: Well, what'd they say?

Me: Staraptor said he found Kairi being chased by Sammy and stopped the two. Kairi will be coming soon.

Disney: That means Riku can do his dare now.

Me: No. He also said that all the Pokemon thought of another dare that Riku could do.

Riku: What? NOOOO!!!

Me: YEEESSSS!!!

_Riku- Pick an outfit, wear it and sing 'Best of Both Worlds'_

Riku: Okay, I am not going to sing 'Best of Both Worlds'! I hate that song.

Me: Which is why you're doing the dare. Now pick an outfit!

*There is a hanger with three outfits. The first outfit is a white halter top with a flowing green miniskirt and shocking pink go-go boots. The second outfit is a steel blue top with arm-hugging sleeves and with skinny jeans and a denim jacket with sequins and other fancy pins and white boots. And the third outfit is Kairi's outfit in KH2, shoes and all*

Riku: o.O Kairi's outfit? You have Kairi's outfit?

Me: Yeah, I know.

Riku: *sighs* I suppose it'll have to be…the first outfit.

Me: Alright then. Please exit the set to change.

*Riku exits the stage with the first outfit*

Disney: Say Nee-Nee, what was Riku's first dare?

Me: Oh that? Well, Riku had to propose to Kairi, and they would get married even if she said no.

Disney: I think he would have preferred to do that.

Me: No, you see, Sora would have hated Riku if that happened because he loves Kairi. And then everything would get all awkward between the three of them. And I hate it when a good friendship is ruined.

Disney: Oh right.

*Riku enters wearing the outfit he had picked. People laugh and wolf-whistle. Evil, I know*

Me: Wow Riku, you look stunning. You might give those supermodels a run for their money.

Riku: Don't push it.

Me: Alrighty then! Ladies and Gentlemen, live from the set of the 'Kingdom Hearts/Disney Talk/Dare Show'…*inhales deeply*

Disney: Riku shall honor us with a song!!

Audience: *Cheers and claps* *Riku goes up on the stage and takes the mic. The smaller, cuter Pokemon (not just the security guards) enter as back-up dancers and singers. Music starts playing. As the author can't be bothered to type down the lyrics, we'll just skip straight to the end of the song*

Audience: Whoo!! *Claps and cheers*

Riku: You see? They loved me. I was outstanding!

Audi. Member 1: Yeah Pikachu. You rock!

Audi. Member 2: Woo! Leafeon!

Audi. Member 3: You da girl Buneary!

Disney: Or not. They seem to like the Pokemon more.

*Pokemon bow and leave, leaving a shocked Riku to go into depression*

Me: You should probably go change Riku.

Riku: Yeah… *Exits set. Kairi enters shortly after*

Kairi: Hey everyone. What'd I miss?

Disney: Riku singing 'Best of Both Worlds' for his dare.

Me: And wearing a girly outfit.

Kairi: Wow…I wish I could have seen that performance.

Me: You can! We have some footage of it. Want to take it home?

Kairi: Sure! *Nee-Nee hands tape with footage of Riku's performance to Kairi*

Me: Now, the footage of Riku's performance can be bought from the studio gift shop, and only for $6.99! *Riku comes back wearing his normal clothes*

Kairi: Hey Riku.

Riku: Hey Kai, when'd you come back?

Kairi: Just now.

*Cell phone rings*

Me: Sorry, that's mine. *picks up cell phone* Hello...Yeah…Really? Alright then, bring him over. *ends call*

Riku: Who was that?

Me: That was the dance instructor we hired for Sora's dare. He's ready now.

Disney: He shall be here right in about…

*Set lights go off as more colorful, dimmer lights come up on the stage that suddenly appeared. There is a figure which no one can see. Indian music starts playing, and soon the figure turns around and reveals themselves to be…Sora*

Disney:…now.

*Sora starts doing classical Indian dancing in a light blue sharee. You can also see his clothes underneath the sharee. They are also background dancers as well. By the end of the performance, the whole crowd has gone wild and throws flowers at him. He bows.*

Me: *clapping* Wow, that was great Sora. You're a pretty good dancer.

Sora: Thanks

Me: As this is getting way too long, that's all for today's show!!!

Audience, Pokemon and Disney: Awww!!

Sora, Riku, Kairi: YESSS!!!

Me: Well tune in next time for our next 'episode' (if this show survives that is). Please send in your dares and questions for our guests!! But I cannot promise that everyone's ideas will be featured on the show.

Audience: WHOOO!!!

Me: Let's dance everyone!

*The show ends with 'Let's Dance' by Miley Cyrus starts playing in the background and everyone (even Sammy yes) start dancing*

Me: And next, Roxas, Namine & Axel will be on the show! So please send in your dares and questions for this lovely girl and err…not-so-lovely guys!


	3. Roxas, Axel and Namine

**Hey, here's 'Episode' 2 and I'd just like to thank everyone who's reviewed me so far (You know who you are). Your reviews are encouraging and please do send me some dares and questions people. I can't rely on myself for dares and questions forever *sigh*Now here's something I forgot to do previously:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Walt Disney, Pokemon or Star Wars. I only own my OCs and this fanfic LOL**

**Roxas, Axel & Namine**

* * *

Me: Hello ladies and gentlemen!

Disney: And welcome to…

Me and Disney:…The Kingdom Hearts/Disney Talk/Dare Show!

Audience: WHOOO! *claps and cheers*

Disney: Goodness that is a real mouthful.

Me: I know! Anyways, please welcome our guests for today's show! Our first guest, he's Sora's Nobody, he wields two, yes, two Keyblades, and he's so addicted to Sea-Salt ice-cream, I'm surprised his head's not on permanent brain freeze. Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Roxas!

*Roxas enters and is awarded with a huge round of applause, especially from his fan-girls. He shakes Walt's and Nee-Nee's hands.*

Roxas: I am NOT addicted to Sea-Salt ice-cream! I just like it a lot, that's all.

Me: Uh-huh, sure. Now sit down like a good boy!

Roxas: Make me! =3

Me: You leave me no choice. Murkrow!

*Said Pokemon flies in*

Me: Peck this guy's head _real_ hard until he sits down like a good boy.

Murkrow: With pleasure. *cackles*

Roxas: No! I just got my hair spiked! *Screams and runs around like a little girl with Murkrow in pursuit*

Disney: Can I introduce the guest this time?

Me: Alright, I was gonna ask you anyway.

Disney: Right then. Our next guest *looks at note cards* is sweet and petite, she's Kairi's Nobody and she's quite the drawer. Ladies and gentlemen, Namine!

*Namine enters shyly, crowd cheers*

Me: Thank you for coming on the show.

Namine: Thanks for inviting me *takes a seat next to Roxas who finally has the decency to sit down after Murkrow pecks him 5 million times and now hosts a head full of swelling boo-boos.*

Me: Now, before I continue, is there anyone here who a) is a major Roxas fan-girl and hates Namine or b) hates Namine in general?

Audience: *cricket chirping and a cough*

Me: Right then…let's-

Roxas: Wait. Isn't there a single fan-girl in the audience?

Audi. Member: Of course there are! I'm sitting next to one.

Roxas fan-girl: I LOVE YOU ROXAS!

Roxas: Yeah, whatever. But why's no one going to stand up and say something?

Audi Member 2: One, Namine's really sweet and some of us like her more than Kairi…

Audi. Member 3: And two, we're not **that** stupid that we want to get hit by the Pokemon security service.

Namine: Aww, you're all so sweet.

Me: A wise decision audience. And now (now…now *dramatic effect*), our final guest!

*Axel enters through a black portal. Crowd goes wild. Nee-Nee is shocked*

Me: Why are you here…now?! I didn't even introduce you yet!

Axel: What? You were taking forever with everything else, I was getting impatient! Got it memorized?

Me: You have to wait 'till I introduce you, you...you meanie! *Suddenly bursts into flames anime (and evil) style* Now you have to PAAAYYYY!!!!!

*Everyone stares at her with fear, but none more so than Axel*

Torterra: Now you've done it.

Axel: How'd you get here?

Torterra (ignores Axel): Don't you know you should NEVER make her mad. Like really mad. Don't you know what she'll do to you?

Axel: What would she do to me?

Torterra: Unspeakable things *shudder* I've seen it, I know.

Axel: Oookay.

Me: Now Axel, if you wish to live a peaceful life and never experience the most disturbing, painful and stupidest things in the entire universe (plus gain my forgiveness), then you must DO THIS DARE! *Insert maniacal laughter and lightning background*

Axel: O.O

Me: NOW!! You have to ask the president of your fan-club for their hand in marriage!

Axel: I can do that. Got it memorized? It's only for this show right? Like, I don't have to stay married with this person for the rest of my life?

Me: We'll see. Bring in the president!

*Security guards (no, not the Pokemon) bring in Presidents Obama. Audience goes wild*

Me: Why'd you guys bring in Obama?

Security guard 1: Duh…you said to bring in the president.

Me: Yeah, but I was talking about the president of Axel's fan-club, not the President of the United States!! But you can stay if you like, Mr. President.

Obama: Thank you Ms. Nee-Nee, but I should be leaving. Your country salutes you!

Me: Um…I'm only part American. I'm mostly Asian.

Obama: In that case…Your countries salute you.

Me: Um…okay, thank you sir.

Roxas and Axel: CAN WE GET ON WITH THE SHOW?

Obama: WELL! In that case…you two hosts come over here *Nee-Nee and Disney come forward. He whispers something into their ears, their faces perk up and when they are done, they shake hands*

Disney: We'll see to it that it does so happen.

Obama: Thank you, Mr. Disney, Ms. Nee-Nee. Goodbye for now everyone! Now if you'll excuse me, I must be finishing up with the tea party with my daughters. *leaves set and everyone applauds*

Me: Security guards. They can be so stupid! That's why I have my lovely Pokemon with me *hugs Torterra* Now! Axel, you must propose to the president of your fan-club!

Axel: Right then. Today is her lucky day, she gets to marry me. *Flashes a smirk which makes his fan-girls swoon and some faint, some growl in anger and jealousy*

Me: Uh-huh. Bring him in!

Axel: HIM?!

*The same security guards bring in a big chubby man who is dressed exactly like Axel (except he wears glasses). 'Big and Chunky' by will. starts playing and everyone but Axel starts singing as the fat dude enters in an almost suave manner. Almost*

Me: He like em big

Torterra: He like em chunky

Others: CHUNKY!

Namine: He like em big

Roxas: He like em plumpy

Others: PLUMPY!

Disney: He like em round

All: With something something *shakes booties* He like em-

Axel: SHUT UP!! *Singers instantly shut up, not without sheepish smirks of course. Is that even possible?*

Roxas: Alright, alright Axel calm down-

Axel: THIS is the president of my fan-club?!

Me: Yep. Say hello to Alto Von-Draki! (A/N: I made him up. He's not really the president of Axel's fan-club)

Alto: Eh-heh. H-hi Axel…It's really you, I don't believe it. *o*

Axel: You can't be serious.

Me: I am, you better propose to him or else you'll be the Mightyena's lunch. And believe me, they're really hungry right now. *Video clip of ravenous Mightyena appear* If that doesn't work, there's always something much, much worse. *Grins maniacally which reminds Roxas, Axel and Namine of Larxene*

Axel: *sighs* Fine. You win. *Gets down on one knee and holds Alto's hand*

Me: Oh hold on. GUYS!! *All of the Pokemon and security guards enter*. We are about witness something beautiful and magical. *wipes fake tear*

Axel: Alto, I haven't known you for too long, but I feel so strange when I am with you. I feel like I have a heart, even though I don't…

Roxas: I thought I made you feel like you had a heart!

Me: Shush! This isn't about you!

Axel: I want to be with YOU for the rest of my life. Got it memorized? *Almost everyone rolls their eyes.* ...Alto Von-Draki, will you marry me? *All the while people are crying and cooing over Axel's sweetness. All the while, Axel's fan-girls are weeping because they have lost their chances of marrying him. All the while, people worldwide are watching this prosperous moment in the show and laughing, if not crying.*

Alto: *.* It's a dream come true! Yes, I will marry you Axel! *About to kiss Axel, but Nee-Nee stops him*

Me: We can save the lip-locking for the ceremony later in the show. And Mr. Disney shall marry you two lovebirds off!

Disney, Roxas, Namine, Alto, Pokemon and everyone else: Yay!

Axel and his fan-girls: No…

Me: Now that's done, let's get down to business.

Roxas and Axel: Finally!

Me: First, the questions! Here's one for none other than the Key of Destiny, Roxas!

_Roxas- Who would you choose? Namine or Xion? You can't choose both and you have to be honest!_

Namine: Yes Roxas, who would you choose? *narrows eyes*

?: Yes Roxas, who?

Roxas: What was that?

Me: Better yet you idiot, WHO was that?

*Xion enters, shocking everyone*

Me: I…I…I did not know! OMG! =O what is she doing here?

Roxas: You invited her didn't you? =(

Me: Yes, yes I did. ^_^

Xion: Well Roxas, who is it gonna be? Me…

Namine:…or me?

*Roxas looks at both of them, who have menacing glares on their faces. The pressure is too much and…*

Roxas: ICE-CREAM!

Me, Axel, Disney, Namine, Xion, Alto, Audience and everyone else who's watching this: WHAT?!

Roxas: I…would…rather…choose…ice-cream than any of you. (A/N: Sorry if that didn't make sense, but technically, Roxas would have neither Xion nor Namine. He'd pick ice-cream…how stupid can you get?)

Namine and Xion: *gasp in anger and slap Roxas on each cheek. He stays quiet for a while whilst rubbing them*

Me: Anyhoo, let's move on. Xion will you be staying here for the wedding?

Xion: What wedding?

Namine: Axel's wedding. He's marrying the president of his fan-club.

Alto: Hi Xion. *Xion looks at Axel, then at Alto, then Axel again before laughing like a hyena*

Axel: What's so funny?

Xion: You-hah-getting married-hah ha!

Me: She's right you know; you getting married _is_ a little far-fetched. I figured you would spend all your life chasing girls and flirting with them 'till you were too old to be attractive.

Axel: Figured? You set me up with him!

Me: Anyways, now it is time for another question! This is for Roxas **AND** Axel.

Roxas & Axel: Really?

Me: Yeah, and it's a pretty interesting one too.

Axel: Hey, it's just occurred to me that Roxas has already had two questions.

Me: Your point?

Axel: …Never mind, just get this over with.

Me: Alrighty then! This question is from sunlightshadow

_Where did the idea that you two are gay come from?_

*Namine and Xion are snickering. Disney is just plain shocked. Don't now why. An abrupt silence from the two boys follows. Finally…*

Roxas: It was bound to happen sooner or later. *Turns on Axel* THIS IS ALL **YOUR** FAULT!! If you hadn't said those cheesy lovey-dovey lines-

Axel: My fault?! You shouldn't have left the Organization in the first place!! There would have been no need to say all those lines. Besides, those fan-girls were looking at it from a romantic perspective. Now if they just saw it from the friendship perspective.

Roxas: There is no friendship perspective on this matter!

Axel: Yes there is Rox come on. You know it too. Okay look, sunbeamshadow, whatever, you can blame the fangirls for their twisted thoughts and delusions.

Namine: Actually, I think someone started this rumor mill and it all snowballed from there.

Roxas & Axel: Who?

Namine: *smirks* Starts with an 'M'

*Roxas and Axel narrow their eyes and frown deeply*

Roxas & Axel: Marluxia…

Roxas: He's never really liked us.

Axel: *scoffs* Please, he hardly knew you. He was jealous of my superior power over him, my powers which are totally kick ass, and my total hotness.

Xion: I hope you mean that figuratively.

Me: Anyways, here's a question for Namine.

_Namine- Why do you like drawing?_

Namine: I think it may be because Kairi likes making lucky charms. When I came into being, I had to have a similar hobby, which turned out to be drawing.

Me: Thank you Namine. Now, THE DARES! *Laughs maniacally and lightning appears from nowhere*

Axel, Roxas, Namine, Xion: NOOOOO!!

Me: I don't know why you're going NOOOOO Xion, you're not doing them.

Xion: I'm not? YAY!! I'll be on my way now. I got a manicure at 5.

Me: Understandable Xion. Ladies and gentlemen, Xion.

*Audience cheer for Xion as she leaves the studio*

Me: Alrighty, here's a dare for Roxas AND Axel.

Roxas & Axel: Sweet.

_Roxas & Axel: Re-enact the scene where Luke Skywalker gets his hand cut off and Darth Vader declares that he's Luke's father_

Me: Oh and you guys have to dress up too. Roxas you're Luke and Axel you're Darth Vader.

Axel: ALRIGHT! *Goes into sing-song mode* I get to be Vader, I get to Vader.

Disney: I take that he's a Star Wars fan.

Namine: I guess so.

Me: Alright Axel and Roxas, if you'll just go over to backstage and get ready.

*Roxas & Axel leave the set and get ready. 5 minutes later, Roxas appears wearing Luke's outfit from Star Wars and Axel enters wearing Vader's suit*

Me: Pleased to meet you Roxas Skywalker and Darth Axel. Hey that doesn't sound bad.

Roxas: Hey, you're right.

Axel: Hey, I don't get my theme?

Me: No, and it's not your theme!

Axel: But I'm Darth Vader! I want my theme! *stomps foot like a bratty kid*

Disney: Technically, it's not **your** theme, it's Darth **Vader's** theme. Besides-

Axel: Whatever old man, let's just do this.

*Darth Axel & Roxas Skywalker begin that infamous duel from the movie*

(A/N: Sorry if I get a lot of the details wrong, I haven't watched Star Wars, so please don't report me.)

RS: I-*strike blade*-will never-*strike blade*-surrender! You-*strike blade*-hurt-*strike blade*-my-*strike blade*-friends!

DA: *Horrible impersonation of Vader's voice* You have-*strike blade*-no choice-*strike blade*-but to-*strike blade*-surrender! *Suddenly Darth Axel chops off Roxas's hand (It's a plastic hand of course, you honestly thought we would have real light-sabers? Do you know how expensive they are?!) and it falls with a plastic thud*

Alto: OMG I hope he's alright *Whimpers*

Me, Namine, Disney: 'Sigh'

RS: AHH!! My hand! *DA then strikes down on RS, so that he's looking down on him*

DA: Roxas, I am…*takes off helmet and speaks in normal voice* YOUR TOTALLY HOT BEST FRIEND!

RS: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! YOU ARE NOT HOT!!!!

*Everyone is in temporary shock at the ludicrous performance before them, before applauding like the idiots they are*

Audi. Member 1: Wow that was so cool!

Me: Well that wasn't so bad, considering it **was** Roxas and Axel.

Roxas & Axel: HEY! *They leave the stage to get changed back to their old clothes, sort of*

Me: Okay, Roxas I'm afraid you have to do another dare, but this time with Namine.

Namine: What do we have to do?

Disney: You'll see. We can't say this in _italic_ though.

Roxas: Really? That complex?

Me: Sorta. This is what you two have to do. You see those doors with the first letter of your names? *Points to two doors on one side of the stage*

Roxas & Namine: Yeah.

Me: You'll find a single outfit in there, and you'll be forcibly fit into it for the rest of the show and you have to act like the person which corresponds with the outfit you are wearing.

Alto: Huh?

Axel: She means they have to cosplay.

Alto: Oh.

Me: Alright you two, go in your rooms.

*Roxas and Namine enter their respective rooms. Nee-Nee counts down the seconds from 10. She reaches 5 when suddenly…*

Roxas & Namine: NOOO!!!!

Axel: I take that they've seen their costumes and are now being forcibly fitted into them?

Me: Yeah…*Electric and whoosy sounds can be heard*

Roxas: You can't expect me to wear this! *He comes out wearing Namine's dress. You can only imagine the mixed reactions, mostly laughter and wolf-whistling. After 5 minutes…, no wait, after 10 minutes…*

Axel: Woah Rox.

Namine: You think you have the problem? *Namine comes out wearing Roxas's clothes. The reactions are the same, if not weaker* You wear baggier pants than Sora!

Roxas: Me, your dress is so freakin' short! And what's with these sandals?

Namine: They match! And I'd like to point out that Kairi's outfit is shorter.

Me: She does have a point. Now cosplay. *For this dare Roxas shall be known as 'Roxmine' and Namine will be 'Namixas'. Got that?*

Roxmine: Oh right. *Squeaky high-pitched voice* Hello, I'm Namine. I like drawing and I don't say everything I should say and I confuse people. Plus I totally have a crush on Roxas, because he's so cute and awesome and NOT Sora.

Namixas: Oh really? Well, *clears throat and speaks in a voice which surprisingly sounds like Roxas, but of course, she mocks* Hey, I'm Roxas and I have issues 'cause I see things and no one else can, and I eat too much ice-cream and my life is a lie.

Roxmine: *High-pitched voice* Hey, it's not Roxas's fault that bad things happen to him. It's entirely DiZ and Axel's fault! And I didn't do anything to stop them.

Axel: Hey, don't bring me into this!

Namixas: But Namine wanted to stop the whole operation, but she couldn't do anything about it. She wanted to stop-

Me: OKAY this is getting lame. Now that's done, we better get everything set up for the wedding.

Disney: It's already done. We set up the altar right here when Roxas and Axel were fighting as Luke and Vader.

*Everyone looks at the set which has now been decorated as a wedding altar*

Me: Wow, a lot can happen in ten minutes. Are the groom…and groom ready?

*Axel is wearing a formal suit. Alto enters wearing a bride's gown. The Pokemon are following behind, boys wearing bow ties and girls wearing flower wreaths or necklaces*

Me: Now people, what we are about to witness is something beautiful, magical, tear-jerking (good and bad), and just plain weird (for some people, like me).

*Axel and Alto are at the aisle now. Wedding music is being played in the background*

Disney: We are gathered here today, to celebrate the union of two beings. Axel, former member of Organization XIII, and Alto Von-Draki, the president of Axel's fan-club. If there is anyone who objects to this unity of the hearts, please speak now.

?: We object! *Axel's fan-girls enter*

Me: And why is that?

Head fan-girl: Because Axel is ours. We're not having the president marrying him! Get him girls! *fan-girls run up to the couple*

Me: Oh no, we can't get Axel killed. Quick guys shield Axel *a bunch of Pokemon go in front of Axel, ready to attack. But the fan-girls take Alto instead*

Alto: NOO!! I'm too young to die! *Screams like a little girl the rest of the way out*

Me: Okay then, moving on.

Axel: Why'd you get all those Pokemon to shield me? You wanted to protect me because…you secretly like me ;)

Me: NO YOU IDIOT!! It's simple really. If you got hurt in any way, pretty much every single fan of yours would hate me, your agents would sue me, and then there'd be an angry mob outside the studio, and then the show would be cancelled.

Disney: Hey, you know there's another question, for me?

Me: Really? Well that's quite a turn of events. Who's it from?

Disney: Hmm, it doesn't say. Oh wait! It's from calvinboy3.

Namine: Hah! NOW YOU MUST SUFFER OUR PAIN AND SUFFERING!! MWA HAH HA HAAAA!!!!!

Everyone except Namine: o.O

Namine: What?

Me: Okay then…Should I ask you the question?

Disney: Fine with me.

Me: Here we go!

_Walt: Aren't you dead?_ *a short silence follows*

Namine: He's pretty brave to ask a question like that.

Axel: *looks at reader/camera* calvinboy3, if you're reading this, then I suggest you run and hide away to a bomb shelter and don't come out until you receive a goodie bag from Organization XIII. Man, I just sounded like Xemnas right now.

Disney: *clears throat* Well, yes calvinboy3, I am dead, but due to the unexplainable powers and cosmos from beyond, I have come back to help host this show. Powers that even the author can't explain. I hope that answered your question.

Roxas: Wait. The AUTHOR doesn't know how you 'came back' to life?

Disney: It would seem so.

Me: Before we end the show, I would like to make a few acknowledgements. I would like to thank ChosenAshley and angeldragon94 (from Quizilla) for their 'A KH Interview' stories which inspired me to do a similar idea for Quizilla and FanFiction. I would also like to thank the users of FanFiction who have written shows just like this (Pokemon style), which have again inspired me to try a Kingdom Hearts/Disney version.

Audience: *Claps and cheers*

Me: I apologize if not every single dare or question that the user(s) who have posted them to me have featured on the show, but I'll feature more on the show next time. Now to wrap up the show…

Roxas, Axel, Namine: YESS!!

Disney: Well, someone's a little happy right now.

Me: AS I was saying, now to wrap up today's show, our Pokemon will perform for you lovely people!

*Pokemon appear with instruments and tidbits of outfits. Crowd cheers as they start playing (Your favorite rock/pop/hip-hop song), everyone starts dancing*

Disney: Tune in for the next 'episode' of…

Me and Disney: The Kingdom Hearts/Disney Talk/Dare Show!!!!!!

Me: And next time our guests will be none other than Mickey, Donald and Goofy!


	4. Mickey, Donald and Goofy

**So, here's 'episode' 3 of ....THE KINGDOM HEARTS/DISNEY TALK/DARE SHOW!! So our guests for today are none other than Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck or Goofy. They belong to Walt Disney, and so rightly they do. **

* * *

Disney: Hello ladies and gentlemen! And welcome to…

Me and Disney: The Kingdom Hearts/Disney Talk/Dare Show!!!!!

Audience: *cheers and clap*

Disney: This 'episode' will be a very special one. *Thoughts- Oh goody!! I'll be seeing them after oh so long!! (Dances like a retarded fool in his mind)*

Me: And you'll see soon enough. Our first guest today! He's got big ears, he's so brave, it brings a tear to my eye *sniffs and wipes tear* and he's one of my favorite characters of all time! Give it up for…Mickey Mouse!!!

*Mickey Mouse enters, well received with a round of applause and cheering*

Disney: Mickey…it's been so long. *hugs Mickey, who happily returns it*

Me and Audience: AAAAWWWWWWW!!!

Mickey: Aw…thanks Walt, it's great to see ya again too! Thanks again for invitin' me!

Me: No problem Mickey.

*Mickey takes seat*

Me: Now our next guest, he has feathers, he wears a sailor suit and yet he's a land lubber (whatever that means), and man, what a temper he's got. Ladies and gentlemen…Donald Duck!!

*Donald Duck enters and there is a huge round of applause. Suddenly some people start throwing rotten tomatoes at him and laugh*

Donald: Bah… *He wipes off a tomato that hit his face*

Me *angry*: Now that wasn't very nice. *shouts* ALRIGHT, WHO THREW THOSE TOMATOES?!

*No one in the audience says anything*

Me (still shouting): WELL?! *Still silence* *goes back to normal voice, but still angry*

You leave me no choice. Everyone in the audience must be burnt to a crisp, then soaked to death, and then receive the shock of their lives – and finally hit with a combination of Solar-beam, Ice-beam, Hyper-beam, Aurora-beam and Psy-beam!

Audi. Member 1: HEY! Isn't that being really unfair to those who DIDN'T throw tomatoes at Donald?

Me: Yes, I am aware of that. But you'll see soon enough. POKEMON!

*All of the Pokemon security guards enter*

Me: ATTACK THE AUDIENCE!!

Audience: NOOOOOO!!!!!

Me: YEEESSSS!!!!

*Pokemon attack. First there are fire-based attacks, burning people to a crisp, and then there are water-based attacks, extinguishing them but also drenching them, then electric-based attacks, shocking everyone and burning them to a crisp –again- and finally a variety of colorful, but powerful beams are fired at the audience, causing damage at unimaginable levels*

Audi. Member 1 (same one from before): Hey, we're alright.

*Then there is murmurs of other people saying how they're alright too*

Audi. Member 2: Hey look! These guys over here have become ashes! *Sure enough, there are piles of ashes where audience members once stood*

Me: Yes, you see, only the people who DID throw tomatoes at Donald would suffer. BWA HAHA HAAA! *Insert lightning background. People go O.O* Now you know what'll happen if anything like that happens again. GOT THAT?! *You thought she was gonna say 'Got it memorized' didn't ya?*

Audi. Member 3: Yeah, we get that, but will they be alright?

Me: Of course! They'll be back to their normal selves soon enough. In fact, they should be back to themselves right about…*checks watch* now.

*The ashes suddenly form back into human beings (and anyone else in the audience) and they're all happy again*

Donald: *gets sprayed by a water hose and all the rotten tomatoey mess is all gone* Bah…

Me: What are you, Scrooge? You always keep saying "Bah". You might as well say "Humbug" and get it over with.

Donald: *After drying himself with a towel* No, I'm not Scrooge; he's Scrooge. *A projection of Scrooge McDuck appears on the screen*

Me: I know that! Anyways, have you met Disney?

Donald: I have. It's good to see you again Mr. Disney. *shakes hands with Disney and then hugs him*

Disney: Great to see you too Donald. Have a seat.

Donald: Okay. *sits down next to Mickey*

Me: And now, here comes our final guest! He's a really sweet guy, but he's really clumsy. And yet we still love him. Give it up for…Goofy!

*Goofy enters and receives a huge round of applause. He waves to the crowd, but trips over the wires, falling on his face. He does his signature "Hyuck" and gets up*

Goofy: Hiya everyone.

Me: Hi Goofy! Welcome to the show.

Goofy: Thanks. Uh…hiya Mr. Disney! It's good to see ya!

Disney: It's good to see you too Goofy. *Hugs Goofy*

Goofy: Aw shucks. *Blushes and sits down next to Donald*

Me: Now that everyone's here, let's get on with the show! But I have some bad news: No one sent me any dares _or _questions for the show.

Audience, Disney, Mickey, Donald, Goofy: AWWWWWWW...

Me: Why are you three going "awww"? Usually the guests go "YESSS!" whenever I don't have anything torturous for them to do or anything personal, embarrassing or just plain stupid to answer.

Mickey: We know, we just feel sorry for ya.

Me: Awww ^__^. Wait…HEY! =(

*Mickey, Donald and Goofy laugh*

Me: Oh and guess what; Mr. Disney, you're a guest too!

Disney: WHAT?! But I'm the co-host of the show!

Me: Yeah, but you're also the creator of our guests, so you'll clearly have the answers to our questions.

Disney: Alright, I'll be a guest, but just this once.

Me: Uh………okay, sure.

? : Hi everybody!

Donald: What was that?

Me: There's only one person who could say that sentence extensively like that, and that's…

*Spotlight points at none other than…*

Everyone but the guests and Disney: DR. NICK?! (A/N: You know, Doctor Nick from the "Simpsons")

Dr. Nick: Like I said, hi everybody! *like he always says it*

Every person in the set right now: Hi Doctor Nick! *like people always say it*

Me: Dr. Nick? What are you doing here?

Dr. Nick: I came over to say hi! And I did!

10 yr. old Audi. Member: Wait, but didn't you die in "The Simpsons Movie" when that huge shard of glass fell on you?

Dr. Nick: *Ominous voice* Yes, and I have returned from the dead to take over the world! MWA HAAH HAAAAAA!! *Ominous background*

Everyone but Dr. Nick: O.O

Me: Alright, that's it. SECURITY!

*Murkrow, Staraptor and Dragonair enter*

Me: Take him away!

*Pokemon hauls him away*

Dr. Nick: You'll be hearing from my lawyers!

Me: Yeah whatever. Anyway, here are the questions!

Audience: WHOOO!!

Me: The first one goes to our very own Mickey Mouse!

_Mickey: How do you clean your ears? I mean, they're flat and all, so it must be hard. _(A/N: Hey, haven't you people ever thought about that?)

Mickey: Well…gee, I've never really cleaned the insides of my ears before.

Me: You mean to tell us that you've never cleaned your ears?

Mickey: Nope.

Audience: !!!!!!

Mickey: What? It's true!

Me: Oookay…let's move on to the next question. This is for Donald.

Disney: Hey, can I actually ask them a question?

Me: No you can't.

Disney: Why not?

Me: 'Because you're a guest, that's why.

Disney: Aww man! 3

Donald: Can I have my question now?

Me: Okay, here you go *hands him a slip of paper*

Donald: *Reads paper* "Who's my fav. Jonas Brother?" What sort of question are you asking?!

Me: You said "Can I have my question?", not "Can you ask me the question?". Am I wrong people?

Disney, Mickey, Goofy and Audience: No, you're not!

Me: See? Now here's the real question, Donald. Happy? It's from none other than calvinboy3 (=-)

Donald: *grumbles and mumbles incomprehensible words* Oh, and the answer is Joe. I WANT HIS HAIR!

Audi. Member 3: Join the club.

Me: Right then!

_Donald: Why do you have such a huge temper?_

Donald: I don't have a big temper!

Everyone else: Yes you do!

Donald: But I don't explode all the time.

Everyone else: Yes you do

Donald: *angry* WHAAA?! *Starts quacking angrily like he always does* *advancing to Nee-Nee in a menacing manner*

Me: Uh-oh, he's about to attack. Pikachu!

*Pikachu enters*

Me: Use Thunderbolt on Donald!

Pikachu: Piiii-kaaa-chuuuuu! *Fires Thunderbolt on Donald. Donald is hurt and shuts up for the time being*

Me: Now let's move on to the next question. Disney-

*Suddenly there is smoke everywhere. People are coughing and trying to clear it up. Suddenly voices cry out*

?: An evil as old as the galaxy!

?: Sent here to fulfill our destiny! *Who else could it be? Seriously…*

?: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

?: To extend our reach to the stars above!

*Smoke clears to reveal none other than…*

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Meowth: Meowth's the name!

Jessie: Wherever there's peace in the universe…

James: Team Rocket…

Meowth:…will be there…

All three: To make everything worse! (A/N: I don't know the DP motto they have in the anime, and this is the one they make up when Ash and co. travel through Kanto in Battle Frontier)

Me *sarcastic*: Ooh, Team Rocket. Surprise, surprise. *rolls eyes* Whatever shall we do to stop them from stealing all the Pokemon?

Jessie: Well listen up twerp-ette, we're here to steal your Pokemon!

Me: (only for audience and readers) Obviously.

James: And this time, we won't fail.

Me: Like you've done the last 5,739 times? :/ (A/N: it's all made up as you see)

Meowth: YEAH…wait, HEY! You got a big mouth to be talking big!

Me: I didn't want to do this, but you have left me no choice. POKEMON!

*All the Pokemon enter*

Me: Battle Procedure # 12, NOW!

*All the Pokemon attack (basically it's the same thing that happened with the audience) and Team Rocket blast off…again*

Disney: *clears throat* Can we go on?

Me: YES WE WILL! As I was saying, the next question is for Disney!

_Disney- Why does almost every cartoon character of yours have gloves on 24/7? _

Disney: I don't know, I guess I just wanted them to wear gloves. Nothing else to say.

Me: Riiigghhht – that's what they all say-…anyhoo, let's move on to a question for ol' Goof here.

Goofy: That's me, Hyuck!

_Goofy: Who do you think is smarter, Donald, or a bucket? _

Goofy: Gee…I'd hafta say…the bucket!

Everyone but Donald: *Laughing our guts out*

Me: That is -*laugh* - so -*snort*-true!

Donald: *Too angry to say anything. You can see the steam coming from his head, or read in this case*

Me: Calm down Donald. Let's see if that's true, ooooonnnnnn……

Random kids: ARE YOU SMARTER THAN A BUCKET? *Sung like the theme song for "Are you Smarter than a Fifth-grader?" (A/N: Just because the name of the show is similar to the real-life show, doesn't mean that it is exactly the same*

Disney: Hello ladies and gentlemen…

Audience: WHOOO!!

Disney: Well, thank you very much. Now welcome to the mini-show 'Are You Smarter than a Bucket'. You all know me, Walt Disney. I'm here with today's contestants, Donald Duck *Donald waves at the crowd*, and…our show's bucket, Carl. *spotlight shines at a regular red bucket. Cricket chirping can be heard*

Disney: Now, the rules are that you will both be given one question that you must answer in 30 seconds. Ready…begin!

*Donald looks at his question and thinks hard about the answer for this one question and starts writing his answer, while the bucket named Carl simply stands there, in all its bucket-ing glory*

Disney: Time's up! Now, let's see what these two have said. *Takes paper from Donald and then takes paper from the bucket*

Now the question that these two had to answer was the simplest question of the lot: 2 + 2!

Now Donald's answer was…4!

*Audience clap, Donald bows and looks all braggy, as if he already won (I know braggy is not a real word, but work with me people!)*

Disney: However! The bucket's answer was…2 square. The winner is…*opens envelope and reads it*

*Drumroll, Donald crosses all of his fingers and even his webbed feet. Audience is waiting at the edge of their seats. Bucket does nothing, again.*

Disney: The winner is…Carl the bucket!!

*Audience cheers like mad. Donald's beak falls off and he stoops low in shame. Carl still doesn't do anything. Confetti falls from the sky from Confetti-Land, where you can find confetti everywhere you look. World-wide, people are snoring, watching (or reading) out of pure boredom, this mini-show, wanting to watch the KH/Disney show again (Aww, I feel so loved!). Huey, Dewey, and Louie are laughing their brains, guts and other body organs off at this humiliating moment of their uncle*

Audi. Member 4: Hah! The bucket won, you see?! That'll be 100,000 munny!

Audi. Member 2: Aw man! Worst 100,000 munny I ever lost. *hands him (or her, whatever you want) 100,000 munny*

Disney: Well better luck next time Donald. Now look at that camera over there. *Donald looks at us *or camera rather* and tell the whole universe that you are not smarter than a bucket!

Donald: Wha?! The whole universe?!

Disney: Yes, don't you know? The whole universe watches the 'Kingdom Hearts/Disney Talk/Dare Show'.

*Somewhere in outer space, far, far away from Earth, a family of extra-terrestrials are watching this show in their intergalactic living-room eating popcorn, nachos and intergalactic chocolate*

*Donald is sobbing at the moment, while Huey, Dewey and Louie are laughing even harder. When they are done, they put paper bags over their heads in shame (yes that also includes Donald) because they know that their friends are also watching this show and will tease them later*

Donald: *sighs* Why me? *cries again*

Disney: Donald?

Donald: Yeah?

Disney: Take off the paper bag. The whole universe has to see your face.

Donald: *takes off paper bag while mumbling more words (words that should be heard by little kids* 'sigh' I am Donald Duck, and I…am not smarter than a bucket. Oh the humiliation.

*Audience claps while Bucket is being carried off. Set changes back to the set for KH/Disney show*

Me: Ooh, better luck next time Donald, but here's your consolation prize. A pie just for you!

Donald: Gee thanks *Takes pie and starts eating. Suddenly he rushes to the bathroom*

Disney: Um, Nee-Nee? What exactly did you put in that pie?

Me: Oh, just the usual, and I added this extra ingredient called 'laxatives'. I baked hundreds of them with that stuff. What are they again?

*Disney whispers in Nee-Nee's ear*

Me: Oops, my bad. Not a word about this to Donald!

Audience and everyone else there: Okay!

Mickey: Remind me never to go on any of the mini-shows in this show.

Goofy: Gawrsh, why's that Mickey?

Mickey: Let's just say I don't want to lose and get Nee-Nee's consolation prizes.

Goofy: *thinks long and hard* I don't get it.

Mickey: *sighs*

Me: Okay Mickey, here's your dare!

_Mickey- Stand in front of a tiger in a cage and try not to escape in fear_

Mickey: That's it? Too easy!

Disney: If you say so. Bring in the tiger!

*Tiger in a cage is brought in by professionals (in other words, 5 year olds bring in the tiger)*

Me: Enter the cage please Mickey.

*Mickey enters the cage. Tiger looks at him hungrily, as if it wants to eat it. So it looks down on Mickey to scare him. Mickey is scared out of his pants, in fact so scared that he wets them and then…*

Mickey: Ahhh!!!!!!! Let me outta here!!!!! *Struggles to open cage and manages to escape. He runs from set screaming like a squeaky mouse (but then again, he is a mouse). Donald returns from the bathroom. He sees the open cage and the tiger and runs away as well, yelling. Goofy runs away as well*

Me: Why are you running away?

Goofy: I need the exercise. Eeeh-hoo-hoo-hooey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *with that he runs off*

Disney: Okay then.

Audi. Member 3: OMJ! (A/N: As in 'Oh My Jonas'! Yeah, I know, I made her (yes it's a she) a JoBro fan) The tiger's loose!

*Sure enough, the tiger is no longer in the cage. People in the audience scream and run for their lives*

Audi. Member 4: Run for your lives! There's a vicious tiger on the prowl!!!

Me: Everyone please calm down! The tiger won't hurt you!

Tiger: Yeah, dudes. Like, just chill.

Audi. Member 2: It can talk?!

Tiger: Yo, I'm a HE. Y'know!

Disney: What, you honestly think that we'd get just any ordinary tiger?

Audi. Member 2: Um, yes?

Tiger: By the way, I'm a vegetarian. So technically, I wouldn't have eaten the little mouse dude.

Audi. Member 4: What?! A tiger that's a vegetarian?

Audi. Member 1: Wow, you must be a shame to tigers all over the world.

Tiger: Waaahh!! *cries* You don't have to rub it in, you know! *continues to cry. Nee-Nee and Disney comfort him* Just because I'm not a carnivore doesn't mean I'm not popular or special!

Me: There, there. Why don't you go back into the cage T-Z and we'll ship you back home.

T-Z: Thank you. Bye everyone!

Audience, Disney and Me: Bye T-Z!

*T-Z enters cage and locks it. 5 year olds return after their nap and take him back. Audience cheer*

*Mickey, Donald and Goofy enter the set, but slowly and cautiously*

Goofy: Is he gone?

Me: Yeah, he's gone back home.

Mickey: Wow, a vegetarian tiger. And to think we were frightened of him.

Donald: Poor guy, he must be a shame to tigers all over the world.

T-Z (off set): You don't have to rub it in you know! *starts crying again and does not stop until he is back home in…Las Vegas*

Me: Moving on! Okay Goofy, you're next on our dare list!

Goofy: Hyuck!

_Goofy: You must do the tango with one of these three candidates _

Goofy: Uh…okay.

Me: Presenting our three candidates. Number 1- Cid!

*Cid enters, looking gruff as always*

Cid: Hey y'all. *Stands on a platform*

Disney: Hello Cid, welcome to the show.

Me: Number 2- Sora

*Sora enters, waving at the crowd*

Sora: Hey everyone, it's great to be back! *stands next to Cid on the platform* Why am I here again?

Me: *Ignores Sora* And our third candidate- none other than our own- Walt Disney!

Disney (who wasn't paying attention oddly enough): What? *Disappears in a cloud of smoke and appears on the platform next to Sora*

Me: Now Goofy, you must pick one of these three. Who will it be?

*The other two point at Disney, while Disney points at the other two*

Goofy: Hmm…I think it'll have to be…Disney!

Disney: **!!!!!!!**

Me: *pokes ear hole to regain hearing or whatever it is you do* Wow, I think you just destroyed every glass window in the world with that scream. Now Disney, get down and dance with your man!

Disney: *gets down and takes Goofy's hand*

Me: Are you ready?

Goofy: Yep!

Disney: As ready as I'll ever be.

Me: You guys ready?

Audience, Sora, Cid, Pokemon, Mickey and Donald: Yes!

Me: Start the music!

*Tango music starts playing. Goofy leads while Disney follows. Surprisingly, they both make a good dance couple. When the music stops, everyone is cheering and whistling*

Disney: Wow…

Goofy: Hyuck!

Me: That was so cool!

Disney: Goofy, I must tell you something. The truth is; I love you Goofy!

Everyone but Disney: O.o

Some people in the audience: XP

*Silence*

Me: Oookay, I'm sure he's just joking, *nervous laughter* aren't you Walt?

Disney: NO! I'm in love with Goofy Goof and I'm proud of that!

Mickey: Gee thanks Disney, I feel sooo loved.

Donald: Ditto.

Me: Walt, we all know very well that Goofy loves Clarabelle. And he has a son too.

Goofy: Yeah. Gee, I'm sorry Mr. Disney, but I love Clarabelle. You're more like a godfather for me. I've got a son back home too, he's the most important in my life right now.

Mickey & Donald: Ditto on the god-father thing.

Disney: Oh. It's okay Goofy. I understand, but remember this. I'll wait for you Goofy. Ya hear me? I'LL WAIT FOR YOU FOREVER!

Everyone but Disney: o.O

Me: You must have had too much caffeine. Disney, go back stage and have some decaf and get some rest.

Disney: Yes ma'am. *goes backstage and does not come back for the rest of the show*

Cid: Thank goodness for that! I thought he'd never leave. Well, I'm outta here.

Me: Bye Cid. Oh wait, here's you check for 50,000 munny for comin' on the show *hands him check for 50,000 munny. That's a lot of munny no?*

Cid: Thanks kid. *Leaves set*

Me: Well, you know the next dare was for Disney, but forget it. So really, that's just about it folks. The show's over.

Sora: Hey wait what about Donald?

Donald: Eh? What about me?

Sora: He hasn't done his dare.

Me: Well, really, I think that Donald went through enough humiliation with the whole 'Are you Smarter than a Bucket?' show to really have a dare.

Donald: This has been great! It was fun being on the show. Even though I got humiliated by a bucket…

Goofy: …and now Mr. Disney is in love with me…

Mickey: …and I wet my pants because of a vegetarian tiger.

All 3: We love you all!

Audience: *Cheers*

*'Hot Dog Song' from the 'Mickey Mouse Clubhouse' starts playing and everyone (oddly enough), starts dancing the 'Hot Dog Dance'*

Me: And that ends our show! Tune in to the next episode of…

Me, Sora, Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Kingdom Hearts/Disney Talk/Dare Show!

Me: Next time, we'll be have two of our old guests come back-

Sora: Ooh, ooh! Am I coming back?!

Me: Can't you be patient Sora?! Like I was saying, two of our old guests are coming back along with two of our new ones. Who they are, you'll have to see!

Sora: It's Roxas and Axel isn't it?

Me: Them, and Demyx and Zexion. But don't worry Sora; you'll be back again soon. Well, you just gotta wait and see what's in store for these people. That is of course, if you send the author dares and questions…

* * *

**Well, you heard Nee-Nee; please review and send in your, yes YOUR, dares and questions! They are appreciated...**

**StarzXAndXMoon**


	5. Roxas, Axel, Demyx and Zexion

**Well, here's 'episode' #4 of this lil' show! It's been a REALLY long time huh? Sorry for the lack of updates people. And for those who's looking forward to the next chapter of 'What it Takes to Be Gay', it'll be up this week. I swear, on...on Nee-Nee! I swear on Nee-Nee that chapter 3 will be up for your entertainment. Please do read and review! Reviews are appreciated =)**

**Until then, here's the disclaimer!! I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Star Wars or anything else that cannot be recognized as my own creation. **

* * *

Me: Hey everyone! Welcome to the Kingdom Hearts/Disney Talk/Dare Show! Today, we-

Audi Member 3: Hey, where's Walt Disney?

Me: Well…he's going through what we call a "dead-life crisis", throw in a broken heart and you've got a very depressed Walt Disney. And you don't want to see a depressed Walt Disney. So he decided to take a break and is now on vacation to a scenic area to get some rest. *As Nee-Nee is speaking, Disney is enjoying himself…in Las Vegas, dancing with T-Z, the tiger from the last episode. But she doesn't know that* Alrighty then, let's introduce our four guests today! Our first guest, I don't need an introduction for this one, we all know him and love him. Let's give a big hand for Roxas!

*Roxas enters. Audience cheers for him like mad, again*

Roxas: Hi everyone!

Me: Roxas! Thanks for coming back on...The Kingdom Hearts/Disney Talk/Dare Show! Man, that's a mouthful.

Roxas: I know…And it's cool; I was hoping you'd invite me again.

Me: Even after getting pecked 5 million times by Murkrow and then having to answer a question that made Namine and Xion slap you and then having to cosplay as Namine?

Roxas: Even then.

Me: Aw, you're so sweet *Hugs Roxas, who makes a squeaky noise like a teddy* Now have a seat *Roxas sits down* Now let's give a big hand to this dude. He's a pyromaniac, he has tattoos under his eyes and he's RUDE enough to enter BEFORE being introduced!! Ladies and gentlemen…Axel!

*Axel enters, looking as cocky as always, people cheer for him*

Axel: Hello there. I'm back and I'm better than ever! Got it memorized?

Me: Yeah, yeah whatever. And thank you for coming in on the right time. Anyhow, let's bring on the next guest! *Suddenly rushes off and comes back wearing a Yoda costume. Begins to imitate Yoda* A pacifist he is, a master of water he is and likes music, does he…

Axel: Why the hell are you imitating Yoda? You're horrible!

Me: *Normal voice* Man, you're rude! Didn't anyone teach you not to be rude to girls?

Axel: They also said that getting tattoos under your eyes was the worst thing that could happen to you, and you don't see me complaining.

Me: That's only because girls like those tattoos and they think you're hot. I, on the other hand, could care less on your looks. (A/N: I don't like Axel as much as the others, so Axel fan-girls, please don't hate me because I don't like him that much and don't block me as a user, or report this PLEASE!)

Roxas: You know you haven't finished introducing the guest.

Me: OMG!! I forgot! I'm so sorry everyone. Give a big hand for Demyx!

*Demyx enters and people cheer again*

Me: Demyx I'm so sorry that I forgot about you. *Whispers to him* Please forgive me, otherwise your fan-girls would sue me.

Demyx: It's alright Nee-Nee. It's not like you meant to forget me. It's just some people take FOREVER explaining how 'cool' they look with tattoos under their eyes, which they don't! *glares at Axel, who glares back before Demyx sits down next to Roxas and continues the glare-off with Axel*

Roxas: …Okay then, quickly introduce our next guest Nee-Nee!

Me: Yes, I will. Our next guest, he's the very definition of a book-worm, people say he's emo even though he's not (although he seems like one) and we never see both of his eyes! Let's give a round of applause to Zexion!

*Zexion enters, reading a book along the way. People start applauding, but when they see him, they stop. Zexion reaches the sofa and sits down next to Demyx*

Me: …Uh, Zexion?

Zexion: *looks away from book and looks up*

Me: *Brings out Blaziken in front of him* Put the book down and pay attention before I send Blaziken to burn every single book in the world, including the one you're reading right now!

Blaziken: You got that right!

Axel: NO! Not **every **single one!

Me: o.o…Why not?

Axel: I haven't finished reading…*Looks away for a moment*

Me: Finished reading what? *Now everyone is looking at him suspiciously*

Axel: I haven't-I haven't finished reading 'Pride & Prejudice' yet! *Looks down in shame*

Everyone (including the Pokemon): WHAT?!!

Other Orgy Members (Who are conveniently watching this in the comfort of The World That Never Was): *Spits whatever drink or snack they're eating/drinking* WHAT?!

Everyone else that's reading/watching this: WHAT?!!

Me: You're…reading…'Pride & Prejudice'…?

Axel: Don't kill me. *Cowers in fear*

Me: *Suddenly squeezes him in a death hug* That is so sweet!!!

Axel: *Gasping for air* Choking…not breathing…

Me: Sorry *lets him go* How about that people? Axel is reading a classic! Have you ever heard of something so sweet? Especially from someone like Axel?

Audience: AWWWWWW!!! *Particularly the female audience*

Axel: *Gains his cool* You see, that's what a chick wants. A sweet, sensitive, TOTALLY HOT guy! *Flashes another cocky smirk*

Me: Well it was nice while it lasted.

Zexion: Can we get this over with?

Me: Of course we will! Now let's move on to the questions!

Audience: Whoo!!!

Me: Our first question goes to Demyx!

_Demyx- Why do you use a sitar for your weapon?_

Demyx: Haven't you ever heard of the power of music?

Me: I have, then how did Sora, Donald and Goofy manage to beat you anyway, even though you had the element of water by your side? Twice, might I add?

Demyx: So what if I got beaten twice?

Me: But why a sitar? Why not the drums or the electric guitar for example?

Demyx: Why not a sitar? What's wrong with a sitar?

Me: Nothing's wrong with it, but you're not answering the question!

Demyx: What question?

Me: Why do you use a sitar for a weapon?!

Zexion: Would you guys just shut up?!

*Nee-Nee and Demyx look at him and Demyx shuts up*

Me: You still haven't answered the question.

Demyx: Fine, fine! I use a sitar 'cause it's cool, happy?

Me: You couldn't have said that before we wasted all this time?!

Demyx: *grins evilly*

Me: Moving on! Our next question is for Roxas!

Roxas: Sweet, like Sea-Salt Ice-cream!

Me: …Right………Here we go!

_Roxas- Who would you choose, Namine or Xion? You can't choose both and you have to be honest! _

Roxas: This is the same question you asked me in the second show!

Me: Well too bad! I'm asking you again because you never gave us a proper answer. Now answer the question!

Roxas: Alright. If you have to know, I'd choose…Namine. *Blushes furiously*

Audience: AWWWWWW!!!

Demyx: I knew it!

Axel: So obvious! Got it memorized?

Zexion: Surprise, surprise.

Me: Cool! Now let's ask Zexion his question.

Zexion: *Has taken the opportunity to read his book*

Me: (Really angry now). Zexion…WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT YOU NOT READING THE BOOK WHILE THE SHOW'S ON?!

Zexion: Does it matter?

Me: Oh yes, yes it does. You have left me no choice. I'll have to destroy your book *Brings out a flame-thrower (A/N: I would never do that to a book. I'm a bit of a bookworm myself. This is simply for your entertainment)*

Zexion: Wait, you don't understand…*Is getting scared*

Me: Too late! *Suddenly everything is in slow motion. Insert dramatic music. Nee-Nee turns on flame-thrower. Zexion, Roxas, Axel, Demyx and Audience watch as the flames are really close to burning the book, when suddenly Demyx jumps in front of the flames and protects the book and rolls down the floor. He loses consciousness while holding the book, which doesn't get destroyed after all*

Zexion: NOOOOO!!

Me: Oh dear…

*Zexion rushes to his side (Aw, how cute)*

Zexion: NO!! Speak to me! *Demyx suddenly opens his eyes and looks at Zexion*

Demyx: I have…to tell you something…Zexion…I- *Total Zemyx moment no?*

Zexion: Are you alright? *Suddenly grabs book to check it and then hugs it, like it was his long-lost teddy. Everyone does an anime-style fall, with the exception of Demyx. Zemyx moment just ruined.*

Me: YOU ARE SO INSENSITIVE! You totally ruined the Yaoi moment! I mean, your lover is mortally injured and you're just-

Zexion & Demyx: Hold up! LOVER?! YAOI?

Me: I mean come on! There's a yaio pairing on you two, it's called Zemyx.

Zexion & Demyx: ZEMYX?! *Axel and Roxas snicker*

Me: Yep, don't ask me why it's called that. Come on, everyone knows that! *Audience, Roxas and Axel nod in agreement*

Me: Yeah, I mean, if these two could know about Zemyx even though there's a pairing on them and they can accept it, then why can't you two?

Axel: Yeah! Wait, what?

Me: Oh god! You guys don't even know about AkuRoku?

Roxas: Aku…

Axel: …Roku?

Me: *Nods head* EVERYONE knows that!! Especially the name; you know there's even a day dedicated to you two.

Roxas & Axel: WHHAAAATTT?!

Roxas: You've gotta be kidding! I mean, I just admitted that I like Namine and you're throwing all this on me now?!

Axel: You? Excuse me, who almost ended up getting married to a gay dork?

Me: Now you have to admit that was funny.

Roxas: Yeah, I couldn't stop laughing after the show was over. *Snorts, and then starts laughing at the memory (Ah, good times). Soon everyone else starts laughing, except for Axel, who's (literally) fuming red and smoking, and Zexion, who has taken this opportunity to read his book…again*

Axel: STOP LAUGHING!!! It's not funny!

Me: Welcome to showbiz Axel. Okay then, as I was saying, here's a question for Zexion.

_Zexion- Why is your other eye concealed by your hair? _

Zexion: It's fashionable. It gives me a mysterious look and girls like it. In addition, it also defines my personality.

Me: We know that, we just want to know why.

Zexion: *Sigh* Fine, if you must know; my other eye has the power of mind control.

Me: Mind control? =/

Zexion: Yes. Let me give you an example. Axel.

*Axel looks at him. Zexion reveals his other eye, and suddenly Axel is hypnotized by his eye*

Axel: *Monotonous voice* What can I do for you master? *Demyx, Roxas and Nee-Nee are trying to hold back their laughter*

Zexion: Do a little sexy dance for the lovely people.

Axel: *Monotone voice* Yes master. *'I'm Too Sexy for My Shirt' (?) starts playing and Axel starts sexy dancing. People wolf whistle and cheer (mostly fan-girls and gays). Axel stops dancing by the end of the song; everyone cheers, if not laughing their guts out*

Axel: *Monotone voice* Will there be anything else master?

Zexion: No, that will be all. Thank you Axel. *Snaps his fingers. Axel shakes his head and is back to normal*

Axel: What happened?

Demyx: You were-*Roxas covers his mouth*

Roxas: Nothing happened. We were just getting to your question now.

Axel: Really? Well then bring it on!

Me: Okay then!

_Axel: There is a picture of you setting a toaster on fire. Can you explain that to us?_

*Everyone looks at Axel*

Axel: What? It wouldn't give my dang toast. Anyone or anything that doesn't give me my toast MUST BE DESTROYED!!! Got it memorized?

Me: Moving on; here's another question for none other than……Roxas!

Demyx: Hey! Why does he get 2 questions and we all get 1?

Me: Because I love him! No, he didn't answer the first one properly in the second episode so it was only fair we ask him again. What're you gonna do?

_Roxas- Do you think that the fan art on you and Axel is overrated?_

Roxas: It depends on what's it about exactly. I mean if it's some friend-ship fan art or the type which show me with a girl (preferably Namine), then I'm alright with that. But if it's the type of fan art which portrays me as some gay pansy or some emo freak, then it's not okay.

Me: Thank you Roxas! For that mature answer, you win…a lifetime supply of Sea-Salt Ice-cream! *Curtain opens to reveal some hot lady with a glamorous dress presenting 50 coolers full of Sea-Salt Ice-cream. The other boys are drooling over the hot lady, Roxas is drooling over the ice-cream*

Me: If you'll stop drooling, you can have the ice-cream…and the lady. *Roxas runs and begins feasting on his ice-cream, completely ignoring the lady*

Me: Don't take too much at once otherwise you'll get-

Roxas (off camera): AHH!!! Ice-cream headache!!

Zexion: Finally! I was starting to think it'd never happen.

Me: It had to happen sooner or later. Alrighty then, let's move on to the dares!

Audience: WHOOOOO!!!!!

Me: Our first dare goes to Demyx!

_Demyx: Perform 'When You Look Me in the Eyes' with the Jonas Brothers_

Demyx: **NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!**

Me: What's wrong with that?

Demyx: I don't like the Jonas Brothers.

Female Audience members (JoBro fans): *GASP* WHAT?!

Me: You are so performing then!

Demyx: Why?

Me: 'Cause I said so, plus you said you don't like the Jonas Brothers. And speaking of them, here they are! *Jonas Brothers appear from rising platform, instruments and all. JoBro fans scream their lungs out*

Joe: Hey everyone, how's it going?

Me: Hey guys, thanks for coming on the show.

Kevin: No problem, we're ready to rock!

Me: Okay Demyx. You're on!

Demyx: *sighs* Fine. *goes up on platform and he (with the JoBros) begin performing 'When You Look Me in the Eyes'. Once again, the author can't be bothered to write down the lyrics, so we'll just skip to the end of the song, we'll pretend that the performance rocked. Audience claps and goes wild. Nee-Nee is shocked at the performance, but soon recovers and applauds with everyone else*

Roxas: That was awesome!!!

Me: And you said you didn't want to perform with the Jonas Brothers.

Demyx: Heh, guess I was wrong. Thanks for letting me perform with you guys.

Nick: No problem Demyx. Anyways, we gotta go now Nee-Nee.

Joe: Yeah, we have to get ready for our world tour.

Me: I understand. You guys have fun now.

Kevin: We will, you take care; and good luck with the show.

Me: Good luck with the tour you guys. Bye; Ladies and germies, the Jonas Brothers!!! *Audience applaud as the Jonas Brothers leave the set*

Axel: Just a question.

Me: Yeah?

Axel: You gave Roxas loads of ice-cream for his answer. Namine also gave a sensible answer in the second episode, what'd you give her?

Me: Oh that! She got a Cleffa and I set her up on a date with Roxas.

Roxas: By the way, we both had fun, thanks again.

Me: No big, just here to play Matchmaker for all.

Zexion: If only you could do that in real life.

Me: Shut it! Now, here's a dare for Roxas!

_Roxas: Do a belly-dance routine_

Roxas: What?! No way! I will not belly-dance!

Me: Come on you have to!

Roxas: No!

Me: Look, if someone did it with you, would you do it?

Roxas: *Thinks about it* Maybe.

Me: Okay then. Zexion will do it with you.

Zexion: What?! I can't even belly-dance!

Me: Too late; ladies! *Mannish Make-up ladies enter* Take them away and prepare them for the dare.

*Make-up ladies drag Roxas and Zexion away*

Zexion: I hate you.

Roxas: So what else is new? No one touch my ice-cream!

Me: We wouldn't dream of it. *Slowly advances to ice-cream stash*

Roxas & Zexion: **NOOOOOOOOOO!!!** *And thus they have left the set and will begin their training for their dare*

Me: They'll be a while, so let's do Axel's dare!

_Axel: Do the salsa with one of these three candidates_

Audi. Member 4: You know, that's a lot like the question you gave to Goofy in the third episode?

Me: Yes I know that, but you'll see soon enough. Here's our first candidate! No. 1- Kairi!

*Kairi enters*

Kairi: Hi everyone! *Audience looks at Nee-Nee skeptically*

Me: What? I had to bring someone! She volunteered. Anyhoo, candidate No. 2- Jessie from Team Rocket!

*Jessie enters*

Jessie: I'm still getting paid right? I better be. I'm not going to waste my Pokemon-stealing time dancing with some shlu- *She sees Axel* Aie aie aieee!! (Aww, ain't love grand?)

Axel: …What the-?

Jessie: Hey there hot-stuff. Dance with me and you'll have the time of your life! Together, you and I will dance our way to victory…and into our hearts! *Gets all emotional and dreamy-like*

Axel: O.o

Me: Okay Jessie, that's enough *Pushes Jessie away* Now, our final candidate, Demyx!

Demyx: WHAT?! *Disappears in a puff of smoke and appears next to the girls*

Demyx: Why am I a part of this?

Me: I couldn't find anyone else. Now Axel, pick that lucky gir- err…partner!

Axel: Hmm, Kairi's not that bad, but she's too annoying. Dancing with Demyx would just be weird and gay and this Jessie girl doesn't seem too bad, but she's annoying and old.

Jessie: (angry) EXCUSE ME?! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I'M NOWHERE NEAR MIDDLE-AGED EVEN!!! I'M PERFECTLY YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL! YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'M OUT! *Storms off* *off set* I still want my money!

Me: Now you've done it Axel! Ugh! Now I'll have to use my back-up plan. *Snaps fingers. Big burly men bring in a pretty Axel-fan-girl (you can tell, she's wearing a 'I LUV AXEL' T-shirt) who is chained at the moment*

Audi. Member 2: An Axel fan-girl?

Axel fan-girl: I LOVE YOU AXEL!!

Me: I didn't have a choice. I had to use someone.

Demyx: Then why am I here? Why didn't you send her instead?

Me: Beats me. *sigh* Axel pick your salsa partner.

Axel: Well I was going to pick Demyx, but seeing that she's here, I pick her!

Axel Fan-girl: YES!!!! IN YOUR FACE PEOPLE *Points at camera and sticks her tongue out*

Me: Okay thank you uh…What'd you say your name was again?

Axel fan-girl: Oh, it's Tanya.

Me: Wow Tanya, that's a nice name (A/N: I really don't know if there is an actual Axel or KH fan-girl named Tanya or if you know anyone named Tanya, this is all fiction people).

Tanya: Thanks, Nee-Nee is an…interesting name too.

Me: I know, now can you please take Tanya to the changing room?

Pokemon: OK! *The Pokemon take away Tanya*

Me: Now let's get you suited up Axel. Off set, you'll find a tuxedo waiting for you and please do get freshened up and come back when you're done.

Axel: Thanks Nee-Nee, I will. Got it-

Everyone else: YES! WE GOT IT MEMORIZED!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Axel: Touchy people. *Leaves set to get changed*

Demyx: Tell me something Nee-Nee. Why didn't **you** go up as a candidate for this whole salsa thing?

Me: Because it'd be weird and it won't be as funny.

Demyx: …Okay then! ^v^

Me: Ah, here's Axel! *Axel enters wearing a tuxedo and wearing an ash-gray shirt. His hair is not AS wild as it was before, but still kind of sticks out. People cheer again and wolf-whistle some more.* Axel, you look sharp.

Axel: Thank you, I should.

Me: Alright, now we wait for Tanya.

*Pikachu and Bayleef enter and attempt to make a trumpet-like noise*

Pikachu & Bayleef: Presenting the lovely –and sexy- Tanya!

*The spotlight shines on Tanya. Men wolf-whistle, while Axel's and Demyx's jaws drop to the floor. She is wearing a sexy fiery-red dress that hugs her figure perfectly and 2'' heels and her hair is tied up in a French bun. Yes she's not wearing any chains*

Tanya: I know, I'm hot aren't I?

Axel: Flaming hot. *He takes her hand and takes her to the dance-floor*

Me: Axel fan-girls; if you're reading/watching this, you must be getting **pretty** jealous right now, right? Well don't be, because there's a huge twist to this seemingly perfect moment for these two and Axel will be all yours again. Anyways, cue the music.

*Lights dim as one spotlight shines and salsa music starts playing. Now we all know that it's usually the guy who leads, but not in this case. Tanya starts dancing badly with Axel and flinging him around the dance-floor making them look like complete fools (And you all thought she'd be a good dancer) as 'I Wanna Dance with Somebody' (Whitney Houston) starts playing. Their dance is finished and Axel looks pretty sick, in fact his face is looking green*

Axel: Excuse me. *Rushes off set where we can hear gagging and retching sounds*

Me: Ooh, that's not good. Well thank you for coming over Tanya.

Tanya: No problem. Do you think Axel might call me back? *.*

Me: Don't bet on it sweetie. Take care now, and you can keep the dress.

Tanya: Thanks and you too. Bye-bye! *Leaves set* *Off set* I LOVE YOU AXEL!

Me: Bye now! Wasn't she nice?

*Axel enters, still looking a bit pale*

Axel: Never…make her…come back…

Me: Uh…okay? *Suddenly the ring-tone of 'Barbie Girl' starts playing*

Demyx: *blushes* Sorry it's mine *picks up phone* WHAT?!...Oh *Hands Nee-Nee the phone and glares at her* It's for you…

Me: *on phone* Hello…Yes…They're ready? That's great…Now? Sure. Thanks again. *Hangs up and returns phone to Demyx* Roxas and Zexion are ready! *Checks watch* they'll be here right about…*Suddenly lights go off and stage lights up. Arabian music starts to play and one by one, sexy belly dancers enter and start dancing. Two veiled figures enter and start dancing. They reveal themselves as Roxas and Zexion. Roxas is wearing a yellow outfit and Zexion is wearing a grayish silver one*

Me: …Now.

Demyx: The timing in this show's really off isn't it?

Axel: *Wolf-whistle* Go Roxas!

Me: You know, with that wolf whistle, you seem more of a gay than ever.

Axel: Shut up Nee-Nee.

*Roxas and Zexion start belly-dancing. They give a wonderful performance and at the end, everyone claps and cheers*

Me: That was awesome you guys!

Axel: Yeah Zexion, way to shake that belly! *Starts shaking his belly in a stupid way. Demyx laughs*

Zexion: Shut up Axel.

Me: You know for gays, you two would be considered really hot when you guys were dancing.

Roxas: o.O……Please tell me the show's over Nee-Nee.

Me: Unfortunately, time's run out, thus this show's over.

Roxas, Demyx, Axel & Zexion: YES!!!!!! *High-five each other, except for Zexion, who doesn't do that sort of thing*

Audience: AWWWWW!!!

Me: But no worries, the next episode will be posted soon! Now let's get down low!

*'Low' by Flo-Rida starts playing and everyone starts dancing, even Zexion*

Me: And next time we'll be having Xemnas, Xaldin and Xigbar come over. So stay logged in!


	6. Xemnas, Xigbar and Xaldin

**Yeah I know. It's been a while since I updated. And frankly people, so what if this has been done before? I DON'T CARE!! This could be really good and it can be funny! **

**Anyhoo, so today we have on the KH/Disney show, none other than the Big Three: Xemnas, Xigbar and Xaldin! Yes people this should be interesting!**

**Oh and those whose suggestions I have not used, I apologize for that! But if you review or send me a PM for any other suggestions for the show, they are more than welcome. **

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing that is not mine, except for Nee-Nee my OC._**

**Anyhoo, on with the show! **

**StarzXAndXMoon**

* * *

Me: Hello everyone! And welcome back to the Kingdom Hearts/Disney Talk/Dare Show!!!

Audience: WHOOO!!! *Claps and cheers*

Me: Today, we'll be inviting in three more members from our favorite group: Organization XIII!

Audi. Member 4: WHOO! *The only one that cheers. As they see this, they sit down and shut up immdiately*

Me: Okay then! Our first guest, he's the leader of Org. XIII, he's obsessed with hearts, and he really needs to get a hobby. Give a big hand for…Xemnas!

*Xemnas enters and receives a round of applause and sits down immediately*

Xemnas: What do you mean I need to get a hobby? I DO have a hobby!

Me: One that doesn't include stealing hearts to make one giant heart for yourself.

Xemnas: Oh. Right…and don't you dare call me-

Me: Call you what Mansex?

Xemnas: That.

Me: Right then, let's introduce our next guest! He's Number 2 of our 'beloved' Orgy, he looks like a pirate and he likes distorting the space/time continuum with Luxord! Let's all clap for…Xigbar!

*Xigbar enters and gets a round of applause*

Xigbar: I'm here, and ready to roll!!

Me: Yeah, yeah. Did you bring your gun arrows with you? 'Cause you know no one can bring in weapons unless I want them to.

Xigbar: *Suddenly tosses gun arrowss into Xemnas's lap* Nope.

Xemnas: How dare you throw your weapons on my lap? I am your Superior!

Xigbar: I was aiming for the back of the sofa, but it's just fine where it is. *smirk*

*Xemnas stands up and Xigbar's snipers fall down on the floor, which somewhat break apart. Xigbar is horrified and puts on a mortified face. Drama King, no?*

Xigbar: Oh no you didn't…*Wags finger and shakes head in a snooty manner*

Xenmas: Oh yes I did. What're you gonna do?

Xigbar: You know everyone said I should have been leader of Organization XIII because I was more awesome and devilishly handsome.

Xemnas: *Dramatic gasp* Take that back! You're not fit to be a leader!

Xigbar: As If! I'm twice the leader you'll ever be…*they advance to each other, ready to fight to the fade (you get it? Fight to the fade? You know, when they 'die' they fade away? …Man you guys are a tough crowd)*

Me: We don't have time for you ladies to bicker! So let's introduce our final guest! He's Number 3 of the Organization, he wields 6, yes 6 wind lances all at once and he has dreadlocks and weird sideburns! Give it up for Xaldin!

*Xaldin enters, looking as grumpy as always and every one applauds*

Xaldin: Thank you for inviting me.

Me: No big Xaldin. *Xaldin takes a seat next to Xemnas while Xigbar sits next on Xaldin's other side*

Me: Okay now we have our guests, Xiggy, Side-Burn Man and Mansex!

Xemnas: What did I say about the nick-name?!

Me: I don't know. What DID you say? *Xaldin and Xigbar stifle a laugh*

Xemnas: I say you are a big fat *beep* *beep* *beep* and a *beep* *beep* *Everyone is shocked at this, but none more so than Nee-Nee*

Me: You…called me bad names? Even Axel wasn't as mean as you, and he's a meanie. No one EVER swore at me before…until today…WAAAH!! *Starts crying. Xigbar and Xaldin go and comfort her*

Xigbar: Now look what you did Superior! Thanks a lot!

*Marshtomp, Lucario, Charizard and Grovyle enter and start comforting Nee-Nee*

Lucario: Alright, who made her cry?!

*Xigbar and Xaldin point at Xemnas*

Xemnas: Traitors… (Thoughts: Note to self: eliminate Nos. 2 and 3)

Charizard: Do you even want to know what we do when someone makes Nee-Nee cry?

Xemnas: *Suddenly shrinks to chibi form and speaks in squeaky voice* No.

Charizard: Well then guess what? You're about to find out!

Grovyle: I believe it's time for some Xemnas shish-kebab! *Pokemon start approaching Xemnas threateningly*

Xemnas: No, you d-don't want to eat me! I-I taste horrible!

Marshtomp: Ew, that's disgusting, we're not going to eat you. Instead, we'll feed you to…the Dusks!! *Dun-dun-duun!!*

Xemnas: NO! NOT THE DUSKS! ANYTHING BUT THE DUSKS!!! THEY'RE…THEY'RE…

Lucario: Cannibals. Yes, we know.

Me: KH/Disney Show Fact: Dusks are cannibals. They usually eat Creepers and Dragoons. If they are lucky, they even feed on a Berserker. They never eat the Organization Members out of fear and respect, but it is their greatest desire to eat a few members, but mostly Mansex!

Xemnas: No one had to know THAT! AND STOP CALLING ME MANSEX!

Me: Whatever Mansex. =/

Xemnas: STOP CALLING ME-

Audi. Member 1: Can we just get on with the show?! *Nee-Nee, Orgy Members and Pokemon look at him*

Me: I have no problem with it, I WANT to get on with the show.

Xaldin, Xigbar & Pokemon: So do we. *Everyone looks at Xemnas*

Xemnas: What? Fine, let's just get on with the show.

Me: Wonderful! Alright, our first question goes to Xemnas!

Xemnas: Yay… l=(

Xigbar: That's the spirit old man!

Xemnas: Pfft, look who's talking. *Xiggy glares*

_Xemnas: __Won't he get sued because his weapon is similar to what Darth Vader uses? _

Xemnas: …Um…next question please?

Me: Nope, I asked you a question, you answer the question. Hmm…are you hiding something?

Xigbar: He sure is! He was sued 10 times by George Lucas! (A/N: Those who don't know, George Lucas is the guy who created 'Star Wars')

Me: He was?! =O

Xaldin: Yeah! Hey, remember the time when Darth Vader himself came over and challenged Xemnas to a duel? I've never seen Xemnas run away so fast. Or scream like a girl.

Xigbar: Oh yeah I remember that! Whenever he was sued, he had to pay 10% of the profits that were supposed to finance the creation of our Kingdom Hearts each time.

Xemnas: Stop talking and let me answer the question!

Me: No need Mansex, your Orgy members here answered for you. You should be happy.

Xemnas: I feel a raging fire in the place where my heart should be. I feel the impulse to kill and to embarrass nos. 2 and 3

Me: It's called anger doofus. Geez, you think he'd actually express his emotions properly for once. Okay moving on! Here's a question for Xigbar from UminekoKingdomHeartsFan! Good god, dude, that is a long name!

Xigbar: Hell yeah it is!

Me: Anyhoo, Xiggy ya ready?

Xigbar: Sure.

Me: This is a warning to the readers and to the watchers out there that the following question contains BBS spoilers. So…brace yourself!

_Did it hurt when Terra gave you those scars and blew your eyeball out?_

Xigbar: …That is one of the stupidest questions I have ever gotten!

Me: Don't look at me, blame….uh…*reads review* UmineoKingdomHeartsFan. BTW UminekoKingdomHeartsFan, why is your name so freakin' long?

Now if you don't mind Xigbar…

Xigbar: Huh?…Oh yeah. Well…*looks up screen* UKHF, what do you think? *rolls eye*

Me: Well, I think that's all we'll get from Xigbar on the matter. Now here's something for the Whirlwind Lancer.

Xaldin: Ooh, ooh ooh!! Is it Herbal Essences hair care products?

Me: Uh…what? o.O

Xaldin: *face goes red* never mind.

Me: Uh…alrighty then! Here's your question Xaldin!

_How can someone like you get __knocked away by someone like Belle?_

*Everyone looks at Xaldin*

Xaldin: Is it my fault?! She's got strong elbows!

Me: That, or you're weaker than we thought. Now…it's time…FOR THE DARES!!!!!!

Audience: YEAH!!!!!!!

Me: Okay, let's-*Suddenly stage goes black. Fog starts appearing on the floor. There is a bright evil red light appearing from who knows where and Darth Vader's theme starts playing and soon the darkness is gone to reveal…*

Xemnas: AHH! It's Darth Vader *Screams like a little girl* Hold me Xiggy! *Jumps into Xigbar's arms*

Xigbar: Get off me man! *Drops Xemnas*

Darth Vader: *Points at Xemnas* Xemnas, I am your father! *Don't you just love that line?*

Xemnas *In high-pitched voice*: NO!!!! It's not true!!!!!!

Vader: Do not deny what you know is right!

Me: *sigh* Give it up man. Vader just calm down-Xemnas stop whimpering like a baby.

Xemnas: *Normal voice* I am not whimpering.

Me: Yeah yeah. Vader, please explain to everyone one why you're here.

Vader: Of course. You see, I am here to settle things once and for all. No one and I mean NO ONE can use my lightsaber other than me!

Xemnas: How many times do I have to say it? They are Ethereal Blades!!!

Me: …Right…So does this mean there's gonna be an Epic Duel? *Sparkly eyes*

Vader: Yes! Mansex-*Points light-saber right at Xemnas's throat*

Xemnas: *Annoyed voice and look* Aw, come on, you too? Why's everyone calling me-

Vader: Don't change the subject! I, challenge you to a duel!

Xemnas: Alright *Brings out Ethereal Blades* Let us settle this now, Vader

*They back away as the stage of the show turns into a space-ship battle-field*

Me: Ladies and germies!! ARE…YOU…READY…FOR……THE EPIC DUEL?!

Audience: YEAH!!! *Cheers*

Me: Yeah!! In this corner, weighing in 432 pounds, including armor, our favorite intergalactic baddie. DAARRTH…VADER!!! *Darth Vader steps up and looks all cool and evil* And in this corner, weighing in 255 pounds, the leader of the one and only Organization XIII…Xemnas! A.K.A. Mansex!!!!!

Xemnas: Stop calling me that!!

Me: Whatever! Now, let the duel begin! I've got to stop yelling like this!

*Xemnas and Vader circle one another, before they start fighting*

Xigbar: Popcorn? *passes popcorn to Nee-Nee*

Me: Yes please. *Takes popcorn and eats it*

*The duel between Vader and Xemnas continues, and goes on, and on and on and on and…oh you get the idea*

Xigbar: *Drowsy* How long have they been fighting now?

Xaldin: Well, let's see...*checks watch* about 2 hours.

*Nee-Nee suddenly wakes up from a short, yet refreshing nap*

Me: Huh? What'd I miss? *Sees the two dueling* Aw, they're still at it?! You gotta be kidding.

*Vader suddenly disarms Xemnas*

Me: Wow! No way!

Vader: Accept defeat Xemnas.

Xemnas: If I am to accept defeat, then I-

Vader: Oh just shut up! All you do is go on and on about how the heart is this and that and blah-dee-dah! Augh, you give us all a headache!

Xemnas: Excuse me! I'll have you know that my speeches are deep and meaningful!

Vader: You don't even understand the meaning of deep and meaningful. You have no feelings!

*Vader & Xemnas continue arguing like old men who have nothing better to do*

Xaldin: UGH! This is stupid! *Marches over to the arguing pair and promptly bashes their heads together, thus knocking them out*

Me: …Okay, we're discontinuing the Epic Duel as it's taking forever and Xaldin just knocked out our fighters. Now it's Xiggy's turn!

Xigbar: *Brings out gun arrows* Don't…call me Xiggy…

Me: Oh, then what're you gonna do? Kill me like you killed Goofy?

Xigbar: What?

Me: You know what I mean! Remember Organization Idol?

Xigbar: Hey that was one time! (A/N: check this out if you wanna know more: .com/art/Organization-Idol-II-56393028)

Me: Yeah yeah. Now here's a dare from a special girl that you and I know. *Whispers into Xigbar's ears*

Xigbar: …*Venomous tone* it had to be from her…

Me: Yep ^w^ And here we go!

_Xigbar: Sing the Pirate Song_

Me: Oh, and you'll have to wear something with it. Now go backstage and get ready while we get everything set for your dare.

*Xigbar leaves to get changed*

Xigbar: *off stage* NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Me: …He must have seen his outfit. Anyhoo, it's stage time! *Snaps fingers and in a poof of smoke, a stage appears on the set with a sea-food restaurant back-drop*

Xaldin: Wow…

Me: Okay, Xiggy will be a while, until then…what should we do?

*Xemnas & Vader suddenly wake up with headaches, but none more so than Vader*

Vader: Ohh…what happened?

Me & Xaldin: *Exchange glances* Nothin!

Xemnas: Whatever…where's No. 2?

Me: Getting ready for his dare.

*Xigbar enters wearing a girly pirate suit. He earns some wolf-whistling and applause and laughter. Mostly applause*

Me: Wow Xiggy. Ready to rock the worlds?

Xigbar: You bet I am! *goes up on stage and takes mike*

Me: Oh hold on! And now ladies and germs, here to take the worlds by storm…Xiggy the Singing Sensation!!!!

*Audience cheer as Xigbar starts singing*

Xigbar:

_They say a man should always dress for the job he wants.  
So why am I dressed up like a pirate in this restaurant?  
Its all because some hacker stole my identity.  
Now I'm in here every evening serving chowder and iced tea.  
Should have gone to free credit report dot com YEEHAW!  
I could have seen this coming at me like an atom bomb.  
They monitor your credit and send you e-mail alerts.  
So you don't end up selling fish to tourists in tee shirts.  
(offer applies with roll and triple advantage)_

Audience: …

Xemnas, Xaldin & Vader: …

Xigbar: What just happened?

Me: Your singing just made everyone else blank out.

Xigbar: Why aren't you all blanked out?

Me: Huh? *Takes out cotton puffs* Sorry, I can't hear anything when I have these on…

Xigbar: So basically…

Me: Your singing sucks.

Xigbar: Ouch…that's harsh lil' dudette.

Me: Harsh, but true. Sory Xiggy.

Xigbar: It's fine. So now what do we do?

Me: …I KNOW! *Turns on phone* Hello?...Hiya! Hey listen can you do us a favor? You see…oh, you know?...Wait, you're watching it now? Where are you? Hello? Hello??

*Corridor of Darkness suddenly appears and out comes…*

Me & Xigbar: *Happy Chibi faces* DEMY!!!

Demyx: Hi! *Hugs Nee-Nee*

Audience: DEMYX!!!! *More Happy Chibi faces*

Demyx: =3 HI!! *Silly chibi face*

Me: Wow, the audience is back! Well we don't need you anymore Dem!

Xigbar: Wait, what about Mansex, Xaldy and what's-his-name?

Me: You're right Xiggy. Dem, you know what to do!

Demyx: Got it! *Summons sitar* Dance water dance!! *Jets of water rush through the frozen trio, thus thawing them from their frozen state*

Xemnas: *Spits water* What happened?

Vader: Yeah, the last thing I remember was that old man with the eye-patch starting to sing and that's it!

Xigbar: I am insulted! *Huffs and crosses arms and turns our backs to us*

Me: Ookay…Well thanks a lot Demyx! For that, we will offer you this! *Snaps fingers and in comes…*

Demyx: PUPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :3

Saix Puppy: Woof *Starts playing with Demyx. Mansex, Xiggy and Side-burn man all face-palm themselves*

Xigbar: I thought we cured him for good!

Vader: Well, you know what they say: You can't teach an old dog new tricks.

Me: How true… (A/N: check out this link for those who don't understand the Saix Puppy joke:

.com/watch?v=laPVQnEKcAM&feature=related)

*Demyx and Saix Puppy skip away to Happy Land, where you'll always be happy. I mean really*

Me: Alright, Xaldin, it's time for you to be darified!

Xaldin: Okay!

Me: Hmm…I wonder though…

_Xaldin: Dance_

Xemnas & Xigbar: o.O

Xaldin: That's it? Too easy!

Me: Huh? *Looks at cards* Oh, stupid Saix puppy. He ate the other part of the dare. What I meant was you had to dance in a ballerina outfit.

Xemnas & Xigbar: O.o

Xaldin: What the hell?

Me: Yes!!!!!! DANCE! BALLERINA!! NOW!!!

Xaldin: Alright alright, you're worse than Larxene.

Me: I know :3 *Xaldin goes backstage*

Me: Okay, so now we're all ready to watch him dance.

Xigbar: Dudette, what have you done?

Me: Oh I know, but you see, there's a catch. If I know Xaldin's dance style, he's a-

Xemnas: Don't say it!

Me: Okay I won't! But just wait!

*Xaldin enters wearing a sticky pink tutu*

Xaldin: You so owe me BIG TIME.

Me: Yeah yeah whatever. Now, let's begin. Are you ready?

Xaldin: Do I have to?

Me: Yes you do!

Xaldin: Can I dance whatever I wanna dance?

Me: Sure, I don't see why not. Are you done questioning me?

Xaldin: Yes.

Me: Okay cue the music!

*Lights turn off once the chorus starts playing and the spotlight shines on him, Xaldin shakes his booty like anything. But what he doesn't realize that his 'tutu' is melting. So by the time the performance is over, he's…*

Xigbar: O.O Dude, Xaldin's almost naked.

Xaldin: What? *Looks down to see he's in his briefs*

Me: Wow, I never knew Xaldin was a briefs guy.

Xigbar & Xemnas: Neither did we. And we didn't have to know…o.O

Vader: Why am I still here? *Unnoticed by everyone else, Darth Vader leaves. Well, that's a gracious way to leave, don't you think?*

*Audience laugh their butts off at Xaldin's almost-nakedness*

Xaldin: How the-*notices pink gooey puddle in his feet* Where's my tutu?

Me: It melted.

Xaldin: How?

Me: By the way, did you notice that you have a severe sunburn?

Xaldin: Listen you- *points finger at hostess but quickly flinches* OWIE!!!

Me: Haha hah hah *continues laughing*

Xemnas: *stifles laughter* What did you do Nee-Nee?

Me: Well you see, the ballerina tutu was made out of old taffy and the spotlight that was shining on Xaldy was actually a super-concentrated sun lamp.

Xaldin: Why? *Sobs like a baby* What did I do to you?

Me: It's not just me, it's also the fact that more than half of Kingdom Hearts fans dislike you. Don't ask me why though.

Xaldin: Well of course! Go after the man with the dreadlocks why don't ya?

Me: Hey, if it makes you feel better, Almost EVERYONE disrespects Vexen.

Xaldin: *Sniff* It does, thank you.

Me: And that, ladies and germies, ends today's episode. I don't think it went too bad, what about you guys?

Xigbar: It rocked! *Does 'rock-on' sigh*

Xaldin: Despite this embarrassing moment, it was fun.

Xemnas: Hey, where's Darth Vader?

Me: Huh? *Looks around, but can't find him* Aw, he's gone. And he still has to get his pay-check for coming on the show and doing everything I told him to do.

Xemnas: *Angry tone* What?

Me: Uh-oh…I shouldn't have said that.

Xemnas: You told him to come?! And told him what to do?! And I was afraid of him?!

Me: *Backs away slowly* Now listen Mansex, we can settle this in a calm and orderly-

Xemnas: *Brings out Aerial Blades* THAT'S THE LAST STRAW! DIE! *Chases Nee-Nee*

Me: AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOMEONE, SAVE ME FROM MANSEX!!!! *Nee-Nee continues to get chased by Mansex while Xigbar, Xaldin & Darth Vader (who suddenly appeared out of nowhere) watch*

Vader: Aren't you going to stop him?

*Xaldin & Xigbar look at one another*

Xaldin: Nah, let's watch.

Staraptor: Tune in next time for the next…

Staraptor, Quilava, Xigbar, Xaldin & Vader: Kingdom Hearts/Disney Talk/Dare Show!

Quilava: And watch more guests face pain, torture, humiliation and stupidity. And don't worry, Nee-Nee will survive. And we'll stop them, but we're going to enjoy this first *Eats popcorn as everyone watches the Mansex and Nee-Nee chase*

* * *

**Hakuna Matata people, Nee-Nee will be back for the next episode =D**

**Now this is where you people (you lovely readers you) can help me! You can tell me who you want to see on the KH/Disney Show! If you have any dares/questions for these fellows then that's even better. Please request people who have not appeared on the show yet. **

**And remember, you can also have Disney characters come on the show too. Whether it's Ariel, Timon and Pumbaa, Genie or even Jack the Monkey, they're all welcome! **

**Second last thing. I want to give names for Audi. Members 1-4 since they've been appearing a lot. Send me your suggestions and I'll pick out the best ones and annouce it next time. And just to be clear, Audi. Members 1 and 4 are guys, while Audi. Members 2 and 3 are girls.**

**Last thing, if you want you can even have Final Fantasy characters come on the show. But only those who HAVE appeared on the KH series so far. Got that?! So no, Reno can't come, not even Rude, or Elena, or Denzel, or Penelo or whoever else are from the Final Fantasy series. Got it memorized? **

**Ha ha, see ya real soon people ;)**


End file.
